


All Grown Up

by joy_infires



Series: Kwon Family [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Domestic, High School, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sequel, Soonyoung still has a son, Swearing, Violence, Wedding, Young Parents, but now he's Hansol's too, hansoon, new characters - Freeform, side junshua, side seokwoo, soonsol, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 23,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: {SEQUEL TO GUY NEXT FLOOR}9 years later Soonsol and teenager Jinyoung have new and old things to deal with...whatever that means.Since past events are going to be addressed in this story I recommend reading the first one to understand everything. I'm not sure if it's essential but it's definitely appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the sequel to Guy Next Floor! Since past events are going to be addressed in this story I recommend reading the first one to understand everything.
> 
>  
> 
> Please note that there might be mentions and depictions of homophobia and violence!

„Hey fag. Did your mom bail on you because your dad’s gay?” Baek Hyun Jae shouted across the school hallway. Kwon Jinyoung stopped in his tracks and rolled his eyes before turning around, facing Hyun Jae.

“Classy, Hyun Jae. Bullying the kid with the two dads”, Jinyoung said and clapped his hands sarcastically. He took a few steps closer to the other male. This wasn’t the first time his classmate made comments about his dad.

“For starters: my dad isn’t gay just because he’s with another man but I guess someone as uneducated as you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference”, he said before he turned away and headed to his next class. “Yeah, whatever, faggot!” he heard Hyun Jae shout after him. Jinyoung cringed at the word but didn’t look back or reply.

“You should just ignore him, Jinyoung. He wants a reaction from you but if you stop reacting he’ll get bored and stop”, his best friend Kang Doyeon advised. Jinyoung sighed and nodded. “I know. But keeping quiet makes it seem like I’m too much of a coward. My dads taught me to stand up for myself and that’s what I’m going to do”, he answered.

Their friend Ryan Jeon caught up with them on the way. He was completely drenched, which was weird because, despite it being September, the weather was amazing. “Ryan, what happened to you?” Doyeon questioned. Ryan huffed. “Some of the jocks thought it would be _hilarious_ to lock me in the showers after PE - with my clothes”, he told them. Both Jinyoung’s and Doyeon’s eyes widened. “Why?” Jinyoung asked. “Same old reason. I was adopted by two guys and apparently that justifies everything they’re doing...”, Ryan replied. 

Ryan was British. His birth name was Ryan Williams. Jinyoung’s dad’s best friends, Seokmin and Wonwoo, brought him to Korea after they went to England for a vacation. They said they found him playing in front of an orphanage. Since they were looking to adopt anyway and they’d established a connection with him right away they decided to take him home and adopt him. That was six years ago and some people still found it appropriate to make fun of Ryan for no valid reason. 

“You two should tell the principal. You’re constantly being harassed for completely ridiculous reasons. This can’t go on”, Doyeon spoke up. Both guys waved off. “It’s no big deal. They’re just a bunch of children who think being mean will land them ‘chicks’”, Ryan said with a shrug. “Still, it shouldn’t be tolerated. I mean what if things get violent...”

Ryan put a soaked arm around her shoulders. “You worry too much. We’ll be fine, right Jinyoung?” The other nodded while Doyeon wiggled out of Ryan’s grip in order to keep her clothes from getting wet. “Well, in the end it’s your choice but as soon as you get hit or anything I’ll inform the principal and your dads! All four of them!” she said sternly before heading to class ahead of the other two. 

“Damn, she’s serious, isn’t she?” Ryan asked. Jinyoung chuckled and nodded in agreement. “Come on, let’s get to class.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jinyoung got a text from his dad, telling him that he would pick him up after class since they needed to talk. It wasn’t rare that his dad picked him up from school but he never made it sound so serious. Jinyoung knew that he didn’t do anything wrong so he couldn’t help but wonder what was so important. He just hoped that it wasn’t anything serious. 

~

Soonyoung had thought long and hard about this. He had dreaded the day he would have to do this but Jinyoung was 16 years old now and he and Hansol had agreed that it had absolutely no use to drag it out any further. It was time...

“What’s up, dad?” Jinyoung questioned after his father started the car. Soonyoung didn’t answer right away. “Is everything okay?” Jinyoung asked. “Yeah...it’s just...Hansol and I have discussed whether to tell you about your mother”, Soonyoung told his son who looked at him in surprise. They hadn’t talked about his mother for at least two or three years now. Jinyoung had been growing up without the least bit of information about his mother who had left him right after his birth. 

“Why don’t we go somewhere and I tell you the whole story?” Soonyoung offered. “Okay”, Jinyoung replied and looked down at his lap. He was still curious who his mother was but he was aware that she probably wasn’t a good person. 

They headed to the park and got some ice cream from an ice cream stand before walking around a little. “So...I don’t really know how to start...”, Soonyoung said. Jinyoung hummed in thought. “How did you meet her?” he questioned, trying to help his dad find his way into the story.

Soonyoung took a deep breath. “I...met your mother in front of a karaoke club when I was 14. I went there with your uncles and I needed some fresh air so I stepped outside. I saw her standing there and she started a conversation with me. She made me guess her age...”, he told his son. 

“How old did you think she was?” Jinyoung questioned carefully. “I thought she was around 22 since she looked very young...and she told me she was”, his father replied. “And...how old was she really?” Jinyoung asked. “She was 31...”, Soonyoung admitted. 

“Holy shit...”, Jinyoung whispered. “Don’t let Dad hear that kind of language”, his father joked. Hansol wouldn’t appreciate Jinyoung cursing even though he did it himself when the teenage boy wasn’t around. The two of them sat down on a park bench before Soonyoung continued.   

“But yeah. That was basically my reaction when I found out a while later...”, Soonyoung told him. “What happened next...the day you met her?” “Well, we went to her apartment. Afterwards we started...seeing each other secretly. I told your uncles that I was with someone but I wouldn’t give anyone any details. It was illegal for us to be together, even if she really had been 22. But I guess I felt sort of...rebellious?”

Jinyoung didn’t say anything, causing his father to go on. “Well, eventually I found out her real age and, on top of that, she was married. So I broke up with her, ready to cut of all contact with her. That worked out pretty well until she called me half a year later and asked if I could meet up with her. I agreed and, of course, I immediately saw that she was pregnant. And she said that I was the father...”

Soonyoung paused. The ice cream was melting away so he quickly stopped it by eating some. Jinyoung had already finished his and looked at his dad expectantly. 

“She told me she wanted to give you up for adoption but tell her husband...”, Soonyoung paused again. “Tell her husband what?” Jinyoung asked. “That she miscarried you...”, his father replied without looking at him. “But I told her that she couldn’t just hand you over to complete strangers. I said if I was your father I would take care of you”, Soonyoung explained.

“What made you believe that I was your son? I mean...after she lied to you about everything else”, Jinyoung asked. “To be honest, I had no guarantee that she told the truth but I didn’t think about that at the time. You were born three weeks later and the only people I had told at that point were uncle Wonwoo and uncle Seokmin. Your mother made me sign a contract that would keep me from telling you her name or help you find her...she left the hospital right after your birth. Without even holding you once...”, Soonyoung trailed off. 

Jinyoung looked down at his lap. His mother really hadn't given a damn about him from the very beginning. Even though Jinyoung had his dads, whom he loved with all his heart, his mother’s rejection made him feel sad. 

“Well, I went to the hospital and signed everything and then a nurse brought you in. And as soon as I looked at you I was 100% certain that you were my son. Every doubt I might have had was gone at that moment. I think about that day a lot. You were so small and fragile. I promised you to always protect you. I didn’t care that I was only 15 or that my parents didn’t know about you. You were everything that mattered...”, Soonyoung finished the story. 

“I never wanted you to get hurt by your mother and that’s why I didn’t tell you what really happened; because I knew it’d hurt you. But you deserve to know. I don’t want you wondering where you came from for the rest of your life.” “Why did you offer to take care of me? She could have lied to you...what if I wasn’t your son?” Jinyoung asked. 

“You could have grown up god knows where. No child deserves to be passed around in foster homes or group homes. The foster system can be fucked up. It doesn’t necessarily have to be but I didn’t want to take the risk. And you are my son so I made the right decision”, Soonyoung replied. 

“Did you ever doubt that after I was born?” Jinyoung asked, finally looking at Soonyoung again. “Not once. I mean, just look at you. We look alike, we are alike...” Jinyoung smiled. “Yeah...that’s true”, he said. “And I had this feeling in my gut that she wasn’t lying this time...” “Where is she now? My mother?” “Last thing I heard was that she went to jail for statutory rape. I wasn’t the only minor she was with...”, Soonyoung said. A pause followed.  

“Are you okay? I know you wanted your mother to be a good person”, Soonyoung asked. Jinyoung nodded. “I’m okay. I just need to take it all in first. Can we go home?” he questioned. “Of course. Let’s go”, Soonyoung answered and got up, throwing the runny remainders of his ice cream into the next trash can. “Thank you for telling me everything, dad.” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

When they got home Jinyoung went to his room. Soonyoung decided to give him some space and checked the time. Hansol would be home from work soon so he could get started with lunch already.

Hansol, his boyfriend of nine years, was just starting out as an English teacher at an all-boys-high-school. Soonyoung was proud that he went after his dream. Hansol had worked hard to get where he was now and as his boyfriend, Soonyoung was glad to support him anywhere he could.

He heard the front door shut not long after the water for the noodles had started boiling. "Soonyoung", he heard Hansol call out. "In the kitchen", Soonyoung called back. His boyfriend entered said kitchen a few seconds later. He looked exhausted and welcomed the embrace the older greeted him with.

"How was your day?" Soonyoung asked. Hansol grunted. "Long. We had this long ass teacher's conference...", he replied. "Are your students nice to you?" "Yeah, for a bunch of teenagers they're really nice...", Hansol told him. He pulled back, his arms still around his boyfriend, and pressed a little kiss onto the older's lips. "And did you talk to Jinyoung?" he asked before he let go and went to the fridge to get something to drink.

"Yeah...right now he's in his room. I think it hit him pretty hard...", Soonyoung answered. Hansol hummed. "I wish I could have protected him from the truth for just a little while longer..." "It's good that he knows. There was no right time to tell him. And he'll be okay. I know it", Hansol assured him.

Soonyoung nodded and went back to preparing food. He hoped that Hansol was right. Jinyoung shouldn't hurt because of his bad excuse of a mother. "Should I go check on him?" the younger offered. "Sure", Soonyoung answered. Hansol pressed another kiss on his boyfriend's cheek before he left the kitchen.

~

Jinyoung was reading one of the books assigned for his English class. A knock on the door made him look up. "Come in", he called. Hansol peeked inside and stepped inside.

"Hey...are you doing okay?" he questioned. Jinyoung put his book aside and sat up on his bed. "Yeah, I think I'm alright. At least now I don't have to miss a person who doesn't care I exist", he answered. Hansol sat down on Jinyoung's bed. "Sure but if you want to talk about it we're both here for you", he assured him.

Jinyoung nodded. "I know... But it would've been easier if dad had met you earlier. I probably never would have wondered where my mother was...", he said. "I don't think that's true. You were always smart enough to know that two guys can't have kids together. Eventually, you would have asked where you came from", Hansol answered.

Jinyoung hummed and a short silence followed. "So when are you and dad going to get married anyway?" he asked out of the blue. Hansol was shocked by how casually Jinyoung had just thrown the question into the room. It took him a minute to find an answer. "We haven't really discussed that. And I'm not even sure if he wants to..." Jinyoung raised his eyebrows.

"Are you kidding? Of course, he wants to! And besides, you could adopt me if you two got married, right?" he questioned. Once again, Hansol was surprised by how casual Jinyoung sounded. "You want me to adopt you?" Hansol asked. The teenager nodded. "It would feel realer, you know. Like, it's the last step towards becoming a real family...like all the other ones", Jinyoung told him.

Hansol patted his knee. "We'll see, okay? Now, lunch will be ready soon so...", he trailed off. Jinyoung nodded and picked his book back up. "I'll be there in a bit", he said. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Jun told me that you started visiting your old professor's house...", Soonyoung addressed Hansol at the dinner table. Jinyoung looked at him. "Really?"

Hansol continued to eat with an unfazed expression. "Is that so bad?" he asked. "That man almost killed you and Jinyoung...", Soonyoung said. Hansol looked at him. "I know that. But I want to see how he's holding up. You know, after his daughter drowned...it's been years since our accident and he has already received the worst punishment one could get", he explained.

Soonyoung sighed. "Fine...you're right. But please, don't get too involved with him", he gave in. "I won't", Hansol answered. He didn't plan on visiting the professor often. He only wanted the man to know that he wasn't alone and that Hansol forgave him.

"Dad, can I go to Ryan's after lunch? We wanted to do some homework and play video games", Jinyoung asked. Soonyoung shrugged. "Sure, as long as your homework's done when you get back and you're home by 10", he answered. "Deal", Jinyoung said.

~

A little while later the two teenage boys sat on Ryan's bedroom floor, playing one of the older boy's countless video games. Doyeon sat on Ryan's bed, watching them play. Jinyoung had filled his two friends in on the story about his mother. "So, your mom's in jail because she kept hooking up with minors?" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah...I mean I don't know if she's still in jail but according to the law she's a child molester. What she did is called statutory rape or something...", Jinyoung replied. "That's pretty fucked up", Doyeon commented. "You can say that again..." Jinyoung put the controller aside when he lost for the nth time. He wasn't really much of a gamer but it was fun playing with Ryan so he didn't mind losing.

Doyeon lay down on her stomach so she was on face level with the other two. "Did your dad tell you her name?" she asked. "No, I mean, he's not allowed to since he signed that contract", Jinyoung said. Doyeon hummed and flipped her dyed, light brown hair over her shoulder. "But aren't you curious?" Ryan asked.

"No, I don't want anything to do with her. She abandoned me; she denied my existence and told her husband that she miscarried me. I mean nothing to her so I'm going to do her a huge favor and stay out of her life", Jinyoung clarified. "But don't you have questions?" Doyeon asked.

Jinyoung shook his head. "I don't want to know why she did it or if she ever wasted another thought on me. I'm just fine with my dads", he explained stubbornly.

~

"What are we going to do now that Jinyoung's out?" Soonyoung asked suggestively. Hansol was busy filling the dishwasher. "Well, I actually got some work to do...", he said and closed the machine before starting it. Soonyoung engulfed him in a back hug when he stood up straight again. "Yeah...but I feel like we should do something together, don't you?" he said, his voice lower than usual. Hansol leaned against the older's chest, feeling himself relax at Soonyoung's touch. "Maybe you're right...", he mumbled.

Soonyoung's hands came to rest on his boyfriend's hips while he began tracing light kisses along Hansol's jaw line and neck. Next, he pulled back and took the younger's hand to drag him along to their shared bedroom...

~

It was 9:55pm when Jinyoung came home. He went to the living room where he found Hansol sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey, have you eaten?" he asked him. Jinyoung let himself fall down on the couch next to him. "Yeah, I have. Where's dad?" he questioned. Hansol switched off the TV.

"He went back to the studio to work on a choreography. One of his dance classes has a competition coming up", Hansol replied. Jinyoung nodded in understanding. He fidgeted for a while, not sure whether to bring up the topic on his mind. "Something wrong?" Hansol asked. Jinyoung shrugged.

"Can I ask you something?" he finally spoke up. "Sure, go ahead", Hansol told him. He knew that something was on Jinyoung's mind but he knew better than to push it.

Jinyoung took his time to utter his question. "Have you ever liked a girl?" Hansol chuckled, caught off guard by the random question. "No, not really", he replied truthfully. "Alright, then...have you ever liked your friend?" Jinyoung re-phrased his question. "Yeah, I have actually. But he was straight so it didn't really end well...", Hansol said. "Why are you asking?"

He looked at Jinyoung who gave him a sheepish look. Then it dawned on him. "Wait, do you like Doyeon?" he asked. Jinyoung blushed which answered Hansol's question, despite the teenager mumbling a "...no?" "Did you tell her" Hansol asked. Jinyoung's eyes widened. "I could never! She's my best friend! It'd ruin everything!" he exclaimed. Hansol hummed in thought. "It's not easy to like a friend...if it goes well it's great but if it doesn't it could be the end of an awesome friendship...", he told him.

Jinyoung sighed. "I guess I really won't tell her then...", he said. "You need to figure that out by yourself. If you think that you should tell her then go ahead because she might also like you back. I should maybe just remind your father that we have to keep your door open when Doyeon's here", Hansol joked.

Jinyoung let out an exasperated gasp. "I'm not him, okay?" he said, mock-offended. They both started laughing. "Seems like you're holding up okay", Hansol stated. Jinyoung nodded. "I'm fine. My mother isn't all that relevant to me. And you're a way better parent than she ever could have been", he explained.

Hansol knew that Jinyoung appreciated him but he was still glad that he felt this way. He wanted to be there for him if he had a hard time and he was grateful that Jinyoung fully acknowledged him as his parent.  


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later Jinyoung got home to find his dad in the kitchen, filling some coffee into a mug. "You're home early", Soonyoung stated. Jinyoung shrugged. "My history teacher is sick. You're home early as well", he replied. Soonyoung chuckled. "My dance class got cancelled today so I have the day off", he answered. "Do you want a cup?" Soonyoung questioned and held up his coffee mug. Jinyoung nodded so his dad got him another mug and poured him some coffee.

"Hansol said that you want him to adopt you", Soonyoung said casually. He put the coffee pot aside and handed the mug to Jinyoung. "Is that bad?" the latter asked. "Of course not. He was just surprised. Positively. It means a lot to him", he answered. "Well, I also asked him when you two will finally get married", Jinyoung informed his father who coughed on the coffee he'd just taken a sip of.

"He didn't mention that...", he mumbled, "...what did he say?" Jinyoung chuckled. His parents acted like teenagers wo were too shy to ask the other out. "Dad, you should just propose already", he said. Soonyoung didn't meet his gaze. "I know for a fact that you're hiding a ring in this house so just go ahead and do it", he encouraged his father.

He smirked when his dad looked at him with widened eyes. "How did you know about the ring?" he asked. "That's a secret", Jinyoung said secretively. "And so not the point right now", he added. "But Jinyoungie...what if he feels rushed?" Soonyoung asked his son with a slightly desperate undertone.

The teenager patted him on the shoulder. "Dad, nine years of dating and living together is  _not_ rushing! You're both ready. And let's face it....you're getting old. It's time", he said. Soonyoung fake-glared at his slightly taller son. "I am 31 years old. That is not old, my friend!" he defended himself. Jinyoung laughed. "Again, not the point. Are you going to propose or not?"

"You wanted us to get married ever since you were seven...", Soonyoung stated. "And yet you still think that you're rushing things", Jinyoung joked, causing both of them to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Soonyoung knew that his son was right. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hansol so why not propose already? But there were insecurities biting at his thoughts. What if Hansol didn't want to? But then again, he said he'd even adopt Jinyoung. Soonyoung sighed and pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket to text Hansol. 

  
Soonyoung: _Go out with me?_

 

He didn't have to wait long to get a reply. 

 

Hansol: _Is the Kwon Soonyoung asking me out rn?_

 

Soonyoung chuckled and decided to play along. They still had a very youthful vibe going on in their relationship and despite being together for such a long time they didn't grow tired of each other and still played around like teenagers. 

 

Soonyoung: _What can I say? You're kinda cute. He cutest guy at school, actually. And I've been meaning to ask you something for a while_

Hansol: _In that case I'll go out with you :D_

Soonyoung: _Great. I'll come pick you up at 7!_  
Soonyoung: _For real, though. I want to take you out for dinner tonight_

Hansol: _On what occasion?_

Soonyoung: _Can't I just take my man out and spoil him a little? :D_

Hansol: _Alright, alright :D I'll be home a bit later today, though_

Soonyoung: _When *pouts*_

Hansol: _Around 3-ish...maybe 3:30. But dinner tonight sounds awesome!_

Hansol: _I gotta go now. I lvoe you!_  
Hansol: _*love_

Soonyoung: _I love you, too!_  
Soonyoung: _Work hard, teacher Choi!_

 

He put his phone away and went to Jinyoung's room where he knocked on the door. „Come in“, his son's voice called through the closed door. Soonyoung stepped in. Jinyoung sat at his desk and appeared to be doing his homework. 

„Your dad and I are going out tonight so if you want you can order something for dinner...“, he said. Jinyoung nodded. „And...“, Soonyoung trailed off. „If you want, you and your friends can prepare a little celebration?“ he added in a questioning tone of voice. 

Jinyoung looked at him. Then he jumped up from his desk chair. „Are you going to propose to him?“ he asked. Soonyoung grinned and nodded. „How are you going to do it?“ Jinyoung asked excitedly. Soonyoung thought about it. „That's a good question...“ How was he going to do it? What exactly was he going to say?  
„Okay, say no more. I got this“, Jinyoung said, chuckling.   
~

„Teacher Choi?“ the principal's secretary called out to him on his way out. He turned around. „Do you have a minute?“ she asked. Hansol looked at his watch and then back at the exit which he had almost reached before she called him back. „Sure...“, he said with a sigh. 

It was past 4pm. He wanted to be home by now but an unexpected conference got in the way. „The principal just wanted to let you know that due to Teacher Lee's pregnancy, you're going to be the new homeroom teacher for cass 2-A!“ the secretary told him. Hansol gave her a confused look. „Me? But I'm new and I don't really have a lot of experience...“ „But the students love you! The whole second year promised to work hard in English this year, all thanks to you!“ she argued. „And you'll get a raise“, she added. 

Hansol thought about that for a few seconds. Homeroom teacher. Not too bad actually. And a raise couldn't hurt either. There were lots of nice students in class 2-A. It was a great opportunity. „Okay, then. Could you tell the principal that I'll come thank him tomorrow in person?“ The secretary nodded. „Of course.“

Hansol bowed and was about to leave when he remembered something. „Oh, right. When do I start?“ he asked. „On Monday. You'll discuss everything with Principal Kim tomorrow“, she informed him. „Have a nice afternoon, Teacher Choi. Get home safely“, she added. „Thank you, Ms Ahn, you too“, Hansol answered before finally heading out.

He came home a little while later, taking his shoes off and stretching his back first before heading to the living room to look for his boyfriend. „Soonyoung?“ he called out. No answer. „Jinyoung?“ Again nobody answered. He went upstairs to check if Soonyoung was resting in their bedroom but he wasn't there either. Hansol shrugged and let himself fall down on the soft double bed. He was exhausted. Resting for a few minutes surely wouldn't hurt. 

  
~

  
„Babe? Wake up...“, Soonyoung's voice woke him up. Hansol opened his eyes. He hadn't intended to fall asleep but a look on the wall clock told him that he'd been out for almost two hours. Soonyoung chuckled at his boyfriend's sleepy expression. 

„Where have you been?“ Hansol asked, his voice just as laced with sleep as his face. „I had to go and get something. And I dropped Jinyoung off at Ryan's. Are you still up for dinner?“ Soonyoung questioned as he pulled at Hansol's hands to help him sit up. „Yeah, sure I am...I din't even plan on falling asleep“, he told him. „Let me just get ready first“, he said and got up.


	7. Chapter 7

„So is there a special reason for taking me to the fanciest restaurant in the district?“ Hansol asked. Soonyoung gave him an innocent look and took his hand across the table. „I told you I just want to take my man out and spoil him“, he replied. Hansol smiled at that. He didn't particularly need for Soonyoung to spend a lot of money on him but it did feel nice to be spoiled once in a while. 

„So...how was your day?“ Hansol asked him. „A little boring, actually. My dance class was cancelled today so I worked on the choreo for the competition for a bit and then went home. How was yours?“ Soonyoung returned the question. Hansol grinned. „I actually kinda got promoted“, he said. Soonyoung looked at him in surprise. 

„Really? And you're only telling me now?“ Hansol chuckled. „I'm a homeroom teacher now and I even got a raise“, he told the older. „Homeroom teacher? Already?“ Soonyoung asked. „Yeah, one of my colleagues is going on maternal leave so they offered me her spot since she probably won't come back“, the younger explained. „You deserve it“, Soonyoung said and leaned over to kiss him. 

Their food arrived soon after and Soonyoung even ordered the best wine. „Okay, seriously. What's going on?“ Hansol asked, chuckling when Soonyoung poured him some. „Nothing. I'm just spoiling you today“, the older said innocently. Hansol grinned. „Alright, then...“, he said, deciding not to ask anymore since Soonyoung would probably not tell him what he was really up to anyway. 

They ate while talking about this and that. Hansol scooted over to Soonyoung in the middle of dinner because being next to him was better than sitting across from him. After dinner they ordered some fancy French dessert which neither of them could pronounce. The wine started to get to them as well. 

„Remember our first date?“ Soonyoung spoke up suddenly. Hansol laughed. „I do. You cooked for me and we also had lots of wine“, he said. „I used to think wine made me look cool“, Soonyoung admitted. „As a child I always stole my mom's wine glasses and filled them with grape juice because I wanted to be like the grown-ups.“

That made Hansol laugh even harder. „My mom was not amused when she found one of her most expensive wine glasses shattered on the floor because little Soonyoung had to play adult again“, the older said with a chuckle. „I can imagine“, Hansol said. He never personally met Soonyoung's parents since they lived in America but he had heard lots of great things about them. And he'd love to meet his boyfriend's parents through another way than Skype. 

„Should we head home?“ Soonyoung offered. „How? We both drank“, Hansol said, giggling. „Let's just take a cab and I'll get the car tomorrow“, Soonyoung said. They weren't drunk but they'd had a little too much for them to drive. They probably shouldn't take that risk. Soonyoung took a brief glance at his watch. Jinyoung should be done by now. 

He called a waiter over to pay the bill. They got up from the table and Soonyoung took his boyfriend's hand as they left the restaurant. 

~

„Okay guys, dad just texted me. They're on the way“, Jinyoung shouted. The others, meaning Seokmin, Wonwoo, Ryan, Joshua, Jun, Doyeon and Joo Ri, all nodded or hummed in acknowledgement before they all went to their assigned hiding spots across the room. Jinyoung turned off the lights and then went to hide as well. 

It didn't take long until they heard the front door open and shut. The lights were flicked on again and Jinyoung could hear his dad speak up. „So, to be completely honest...there is actually a reason why I took you out tonight...“, Soonyoung said. Hansol looked at him in surprise. „Really? What is it?“ he asked. 

Soonyoung took both his hands. „Well, there is something I've been thinking about for quite a while now. But I wasn't sure if it wasn't too soon...“, he began. Hansol looked at him in confusion. „You know, lots of people say they've lost interest in their partner over the years. Whether it be in their daily lives...or the bedroom. But not me. I still get excited every time you enter the room, every time you call me or even just text me. And I still get excited every time you touch me and every time you tell me that you love me. I'm never going to let you go. Never intended to. So today, I'm going to ask you, Hansol Vernon Chwe...“ Soonyoung got down on one knee and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a gold ring inside of it.

„Will you marry me in front of all our friends and both our families? Will you spend the rest of your life with me by your side?“ 

A pause followed. Everyone in the room held their breath. Finally, Hansol opened his mouth to speak. „I- yes, of course, I'll marry you!“ he said, still completely – but positively – shocked. Soonyoung put the ring on his finger and got up to pull him into a hug. „I love you“, he mumbled into the crook of his neck. „I love you, too“, Hansol replied, successfully fighting off the happy tears – for now. 

„SURPRISE!“ came a loud chant from multiple corners of the room. Hansol looked around to see their friends come out of their hiding spots and applauding them. Jinyoung approached them with a big cake in his hands, which he and Soonyoung had bought earlier. „It's about time“, he said with a huge grin on his face. He placed the cake on the living room table and hugged the newly engaged couple. 

„You were in on this?“ Hansol asked, the look of surprise still obvious on his face. Jinyoung's grin widened. „Of course! I've been waiting for this day since I was seven years old! Without me neither of you would have proposed for at least ten more years. And I really can't wait that long!“ he joked. He slung one arm around each of his parents' shoulders.

 


	8. Chapter 8

The others came to hug and congratulate them as well. „I'm so happy for you two! Even though you took forever!" Seokmin said with a wide smile on his face. „Well, excuse you. It's not like you and Wonwoo dated for eight years before you got married", Soonyoung said sarcastically. Seokmin laughed. „It would have been a bit hard to get married in high school. What's your excuse", the younger teased his best friend.

„Listen, I'm getting sentimental over here", Jun said, joining their conversation. „I still remember the old college days when Hansol just wouldn't shut up about how cute his new neighbor was!" he told them. „Oh really?" Soonyoung said, giving Hansol a teasing smile.

„Jun, I didn't say that!" Hansol replied, before adding: „I said he was hot." Jun rolled his eyes playfully. „I'm pretty sure you used both terms to describe him", he said. „Anyway, I'm sorry but we have to go. Joshua and I are taking an early flight tomorrow", he switched subjects. „Where are you going?" Seokmin questioned. „LA. We're visiting his mom for a while", Jun answered. „She's going through her fourth divorce", he said with a lowered voice. „Oh...", Hansol said, looking over at Joshua who was talking to Joo Ri.

Jun and Joshua used to be on and off all the time but they somehow always found their way back to each other. Jun once told Hansol that Joshua could understand him like nobody else and that he would love to hold on to him forever but at the same time their bond scared him. Before Joshua he never seriously dated people but the older boy managed to get to him. Now, they were fine. They hadn't had a break up for around a year and a half.

„Well, go then. Get some sleep before you're leaving", Hansol said and gave his best friend a quick hug. Jun used to be his only friend for quite a while and he never would have thought that their friendship would last so long.

Jun and Joshua left a little while later and Ryan made his way over to Seokmin who was still talking to Hansol and Soonyoung. "Dad", he said. "What is it?" Seokmin asked. "Can Jinyoung sleep over?" Ryan questioned. "Sure, if dad's okay with it...and you two, of course", he addressed his friends.

"Well, it's almost the weekend anyway and as long as they're not too tired for school tomorrow I don't see why not", Soonyoung said and looked at Hansol who nodded. "I agree", the younger said. "I bet you two need some time on your own, huh?" Seokmin teased them, a huge grin displayed on his face.

"Okay, that's my cue to leave. Dad said something similar and he thinks it's time to leave", Ryan said with a scrunched up face. The three others laughed at the teenager's disgust. "Alright, you heard him...", Seokmin said as his son went back over to Jinyoung and Doyeon.

Eventually, Joo Ri and Doyeon took their leave as well and Soonyoung and Hansol were alone at last. They cleaned up the used plates and wine glasses. Soonyoung observed Hansol looking at the golden ring on his finger as he filled the dishwasher.

"Do you like it?" he asked. Hansol looked at him and smiled. "I love it. But then again, you could've given me a yellow plastic ring and I would've loved it", he said. Soonyoung leaned in to kiss him. Hansol wrapped his arms around the older's neck, deepening the kiss. Soonyoung's hands found rest on Hansol's waist and he lifted him on the kitchen counter as it got more heated.

Soonyoung pulled back and just ripped the jacket of Hansol's suit, which he'd worn at the restaurant, off him. He started trailing kisses over the younger's neck and jaw line as he unbuttoned his shirt with quick fingers. He'd done this a lot so he kind of considered himself an expert.

"Shouldn't we...head to our room?" Hansol asked breathlessly. Soonyoung smirked and wrapped Hansol's legs around his waist before pulling him off the counter. "Afraid anyone might walk in on us?" he questioned. Hansol clung on to him. "Aren't I too heavy?" he asked, giggling.

Soonyoung laughed. "You're light as a feather, my love. I'm almost scared to break you", he teased as they reached their bedroom. He carried Hansol inside and kicked the door shut with his foot. He placed the younger on the bed and took off his own jacket and dress shirt before hovering above him. Hansol pulled him closer to reconnect their lips in an eager kiss.

Soonyoung's hands wandered all over Hansol's body, lower and lower until he reached the button of his pants. He undid it skillfully and slipped his hand past the waistband. Hansol moaned at the touch and grinded upwards to create more friction.

Soonyoung gave him a few strokes while attaching his lips to his neck and sucking several hickeys on the soft white skin. Hansol clung on to him again, trying to hold back the whines and moans that wanted to leave his mouth so bad. Soonyoung noticed that his fiancé was trying to keep quiet. He smirked against his skin before removing his hand from the younger's pants and pulling back completely.

That earned him a displeased whine. "Why did you stop?" Hansol asked, desperately reaching out for Soonyoung who sat back. "You know I don't like it when you keep quiet even though we're all alone. I want to hear you", Soonyoung said. "Just touch me...", Hansol pleaded. Soonyoung let out a low chuckle. "Promise not to hold back anymore?" he teased and proceeded to take the younger's pants off. "Yes, fuck...just please...", he trailed off. "That's all I wanted...", Soonyoung said with a smirk before touching his fiancé again. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Getting married? When?" Soonyoung’s mom asked through the laptop screen the next day. She looked excited at the news her son had just told her. “We were thinking November, maybe”, he said. “Already? Don’t you want a summer wedding? And it’s already mid-September...”, Mrs Kwon argued.

Soonyoung chuckled. “We don’t really want to wait any longer. I’d marry him right now if he’d let me. But Hansol doesn’t just want a random, small wedding and I want you guys there so November it is”, he explained.

His mother squealed in excitement. She kept rambling on about how happy she was for him and how she couldn’t wait to tell his dad. “Will you be able to make it?” Soonyoung asked. “Of course, I wouldn’t miss my baby’s wedding for anything”, she exclaimed. “Ah, I’m so happy for you~”, she said for the 100th time.

“Alright, I gotta go, mom. The studio opens in half an hour. We’ll talk again soon, okay?” Soonyoung told her. “Okay, Soonyoungie. Say hi to Jinyoung and Hansol from me!” his mother answered. “Will do, mom. And you greet dad and Soo Ah”, Soonyoung said. His mom nodded and waved as he ended the call.

He looked at the clock on his laptop. There was still enough time to get to the dance studio. He packed his dancing clothes into a sports bag and then went to the kitchen to fetch a bottle of water before heading out.

~

“Okay, you guys. As you know, Teacher Lee will go on maternal leave on Monday”, Hansol started. Class 2-A looked at him, a few of them were answering with a “yes”. “Um, so the principal said that, starting from Monday, I’ll be your new homeroom teacher”, he told them.

The class cheered. It was true that he was a popular teacher. The reason for that was mainly because he always tried to show the students that they could talk to him. He wanted to be there for them without being too intrusive.

“I take it you’re happy about that?” Hansol said with a chuckle. “Teacher, did you get engaged?” Go Seok Jin, a student from the first row said, glancing at the gold ring on his finger. Hansol grinned and the class ‘ooh’ed at his reaction. “I did...”, the teacher admitted. “When’s the wedding?” Yook Minhwan from the last row asked.

“It’s in November and if you guys work hard until then I might even invite you”, Hansol joked.

~

“Did you hear about Hyun Jae?” Ryan asked Jinyoung the next day. “No and I don’t really care about him”, the younger replied. “He looks like he got into a huge fight. His whole face is bruised and when a teacher asked what’s wrong with him he told her to ‘shut the fuck up’. He was sent home”, Ryan told him.

Jinyoung looked at him. “Hyun Jae is an ass who gets into fights, what’s new?” he said. “Maybe they’ll throw him out”, Ryan suggested. Jinyoung shrugged. “As long as he stops getting on my nerves I don’t care what he does or where he is”, he replied.

They went to class where they sat on each side of Doyeon who was already there, being the good student she was. “Jinyoungie, my mom said she’d bake the wedding cake if your dads want her to”, she told her best friend. Jinyoung smiled at her. “Thanks, I’ll ask them”, he answered.

Class started shortly after but Jinyoung barely paid attention. He was too busy admiring Doyeon. He had no idea when he had started liking his best friend. Okay, technically they were ‘engaged’ since they were six and seven years old but he always thought of her as his friend...until a certain point in their friendship.

“Kwon Jinyoung!” the teacher’s voice ripped him from his thoughts. “Uh, yes?” Jinyoung asked. “Once you’re done daydreaming would you please answer my question?” A few people around him chuckled and he heard someone whisper: “He was probably thinking about his boyfriend. Such a fag...”

Jinyoung clenched his fist but chose to ignore whoever said that. “I’m sorry, teacher. I didn’t catch the question”, he said. “Thought so. If you space out again I’ll give you detention!” she threatened. Jinyoung pressed his lips together in order not to talk back and just nodded. He tried to focus for the rest of the lesson because he’d get an earful from his dads and Doyeon if he got detention. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, I was thinking that maybe we should just go with very few flowers", Hansol suggested two weeks later. He and Soonyoung were sitting on the living room floor, discussing some of the details for their wedding.

"Alright. What kind of flowers were you thinking of?" Soonyoung asked. Hansol hesitated with his answer. "What? Do you have something in mind?" the older asked when he noticed his fiancé's hesitation. "I was thinking maybe...lilies? They kinda were my mom's favorites...", Hansol said carefully.

Soonyoung nodded slowly. "Lilies are nice. Let's write that down on the checklist", he agreed. Hansol looked at him. "We don't have to pick them. I don't want you to feel obligated-" "Babe!" Soonyoung interrupted him. "I'm completely fine with lilies. If they remind you of your mom we'll take them", he clarified.

Hansol smiled a little smile. "Thanks...", he mumbled. Soonyoung scooted closer to him, pushing their notes and brochures aside. "We've been together for so long. Don't be afraid to tell me anything, okay?" He caressed the younger's cheek and leaned in for a quick kiss.

Hansol sighed. "I'm sorry...I just thought maybe you'd find it weird to have my mom's favorite flowers at our wedding", he explained. "It's not weird. I think it's a nice idea", Soonyoung assured him. "I just wish she could be there. I mean, she died 23 years ago but there are just days when I miss her so much and there are so many things I want to share with her...", Hansol said and lowered his head.

Soonyoung knew about his fiancé's feelings. Hansol still missed his mom a lot. There were days when he just missed her more than usual, especially when something big happened. He could understand that he really would have loved to see her at his wedding and he could only imagine how hard it must be for him.

Soonyoung pulled Hansol closer and hugged him while running his hand through the younger's hair. He knew it calmed him and that it made him feel at least a little better. Hansol buried his face in the soft fabric of Soonyoung's shirt and they just stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Oh, shit, sorry. Should I not be here?" Jinyoung's voice suddenly spoke up, causing his dads to pull apart. "It's okay. We were just...", Hansol trailed off. "And watch your language, please!" he added. Jinyoung chuckled and joined them on the floor. "Everything okay?" he asked. "Yeah", Hansol replied and ruffled his son's hair fondly.

"What are you doing?" Jinyoung asked. "We were just going through some details regarding the wedding", Soonyoung said. Jinyoung's face lit up. "Can I help?" he asked excitedly. "Sure, why don't you pick the invitations", Hansol told him. He went through the pile of paper on the floor until he found the pictures of the three different layouts for the wedding invitations.

One was an invitation in a box with pearls on top, the other was a little bag with a jigsaw in it and the last was a simple silver and white pocket fold invitation with a little blue bow on top.

Jinyoung looked at all three pictures closely. His dads watched him, curious which one their son was going to pick. "I like the pocket fold one. It's simple but beautiful. I think the boxes look a bit fancy and the jigsaws are too cute, it's kind of cringey if you ask me", Jinyoung explained. Hansol and Soonyoung nodded in understanding.

"I agree. This one really seems to be the best option", Soonyoung said. "I like all three of them but since the pocket fold got the most votes, I guess we should go with it", he stated. Jinyoung grinned. "Cool, anything else I can help you with?" he questioned excitedly. Hansol chuckled. He knew how happy Jinyoung was about the wedding and who were they to keep him from helping.

"Well, we were a little unsure about our choice of suits. Like, whether we should both wear black or both white or one black and the other white", Soonyoung explained. Jinyoung hummed. "Well, I think since this isn't your typical cliché kinda wedding you should probably go with something completely different. What about both of you wearing red? Or black and white plaid suits!" he suggested with a completely straight face.

His dads exchanged a look. Jinyoung burst out laughing the next moment. "I'm just kidding", he said. "I think you two wearing black is just fine", he told them in all seriousness. Soonyoung and Hansol both let out the breaths they didn't realize they were holding. Jinyoung chuckled again.

"You should have seen your faces", he said, giggling. "You're going to get yourself uninvited from the wedding at this rate, young man!" Soonyoung fake-threatened. Jinyoung stuck his tongue out at him playfully and got up from the floor. "I'll cook lunch today! You keep going over the details! This wedding needs to be perfect", he ordered and disappeared to the kitchen. Hansol chuckled. "Well, you heard him..."

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, so I think what Twain was trying to say-" The bell rang, cutting Hansol off mid-sentence and signalling the end of his class. His students began storming out of the room and to the cafeteria.

"Alright, don't forget to read the next chapter!" he called after them and sighed when they were all gone before he even finished his sentence. He sat down at his desk and got his lunch out from his bag.

Sometimes he felt like the other teachers still viewed him as just a newbie. He preferred eating in his classroom during lunch break instead of feeling like an outcast highschooler.

The door opened. "Hey, teacher Choi? Mind if I eat here?" a voice spoke up. Hansol looked up. It was the PE teacher Kim Mingyu. "Sure, have a seat", Hansol said and waved him inside.

Mingyu was around his age and he'd been a teacher at this school for two years. He was probably the only person around here who accepted Hansol as his colleague.

"Why are you always eating alone? I never see you at the cafeteria", Mingyu asked as he grabbed one of the student's chairs and sat down across from Hansol who shrugged at the slightly older teacher's question. "I just like the quiet", he answered with a shrug.

"Hm...so how's it going as a homeroom teacher?" Mingyu asked and opened his lunch box which was filled with chopped vegetables.

"It's going fine. The boys are all working hard. To be honest, I thought working at an all-boys high school would be...tougher? I guess...", he admitted and started eating his self-made salad. Mingyu chuckled. "I know what you mean", he told Hansol.

"Oh, by the way, congratulations on your engagement!" he suddenly switched subjects. Hansol smiled happily. "Thanks", he answered. "How long have you and your man been together?" Mingyu questioned. "It's been 9 years", Hansol told him.

Mingyu let out a appreciative whistle. "Damn. I'm struggling to keep the same partner for three months", the PE teacher said in awe. Hansol laughed. "Well, I guess I just found the right person", he said.

"And kids? Are you two going to have any?" "We already do. We have a son. He's 16...although it would be nice to have another one", Hansol told him. This was the longest conversation he'd ever had with Mingyu. Everyone knew that he was with another man but he wasn't really close enough to bring up Jinyoung.

Mingyu seemed surprised. "Are you fostering him?" Hansol shook his head. "He's my fiancé's birth son. But he's like my own too, so..." He laughed at the other's expression. "We get those surprised faces a lot", he added.

"I-I'm sorry if that came across rude. I mean it's completely okay! I just didn't see it coming. Your fiancé must've been very young back then", Mingyu assumed. Hansol nodded. "He was...but he managed to raise a great son", he answered.

~

"Hey, fag, wait up!" Baek Hyun Jae's voice called after Jinyoung who was just about to leave the school building. Jinyoung decided to ignore him.

"Aw, come on, Jinyoungie! I'm talking to you", he called and caught up. Jinyoung finally stopped walking and turned to glare at Hyun Jae. He noticed that he had bruises all over his face again. He probably got into yet another fight.

"Listen here, asshole: If you don't want me to lose my temper I suggest you stay away from me! I won't let you bully me for having two dads because it's something I'm fucking proud of so back the fuck off already or I swear to god I WILL fight you!" He stormed off before Hyun Jae could say anything and luckily he didn't follow either.

Jinyoung usually didn't snap. If he fought back he did it in a calm, intellectual way. He was able to ignore all the name-calling, the whispering and the finger-pointing but Hyun Jae managed to make him reach a point where he just exploded. He knew it wouldn't change a thing but Jinyoung felt better after getting those things off his chest.

He got home where Hansol was cleaning the living room. "Hey, where's Dad?" he asked and flopped down on the couch with a sour expression. The mere thought of Baek Hyun Jae was still bothering him. "Today's his class' dance competition so he'll be home a bit later since it's in Daejeon", Hansol replied.

He sat down next to Jinyoung and looked at him. "Something wrong? You look kinda mad. Did something happen at school?" he questioned. Jinyoung sighed. "No, everything's fine. Hey...did you ever get bullied? You know, because you're gay...", he asked before he could stop himself.

Hansol gave him a concerned look. "Are you getting bullied?" "No! Don't freak out. I'm just curious...", Jinyoung lied. Hansol eyed him suspiciously for a few more seconds before he seemed to believe him.

"I mean, I did get a few immature and dumb comments after I came out but I ignored them. Some people are just like that but if you stand above it they'll stop eventually. You'll tell me if anybody harasses you at school, right?" Hansol asked.

Jinyoung didn't look at him. "Of course...don't worry", he said. There was no way he would ever tell his parents about the things Baek Hyun Jae said to him! He didn't want them to feel guilty or complain to the school. There wasn't much they could do anyway and he already regretted bringing it up.

When he got threatened by a kid back in first grade he ended up transferring. He didn't want to go to a new school or anything like that.

"So...how's the wedding planning going?" Jinyoung quickly switched subjects, finally allowing himself to look at Hansol again. The latter grinned. "It's going well. We set the date", he informed his son who grinned back. "Really? When's the big day?"

"November 1st! Your father refuses to wait a day longer", Hansol told him with a chuckle. "So do I! Three weeks...how am I supposed to wait three more weeks?" Jinyoung exclaimed excitedly.

Hansol laughed. Jinyoung's excitement was big but it was only a fraction of what he was feeling at the moment. In three weeks he would marry the man he loved. In only three weeks he would be Soonyoung's husband.

They were already like a married couple and Jinyoung was already his son but making all of that official was so exciting. Hansol was looking forward to it so much he felt like his heart could burst any minute!


	12. Chapter 12

"What are you thinking about this late?" Soonyoung asked his fiancé the same night when he and Hansol lay in bed. He came back from Daejeon around an hour ago. Hansol wore a frown on his face and stared at the ceiling. 

"Do you think Jinyoung's getting bullied?" he questioned without averting his gaze from the ceiling. "Why? Did he say anything?" Soonyoung asked the younger with slight worry laced in his voice. Hansol sat up and leaned against the headboard. 

"Earlier he asked me if I ever got bullied for being gay. When I asked him if he's getting bullied he said that he was just curious but there was something he didn't tell me...I can feel it", Hansol explained. Soonyoung hummed and sat up as well.

"Do you think some kids at school are bullying him because of us?" he asked. Hansol sighed. "Could be...children can be mean about the most ridiculous stuff and it wouldn't be the first time either...", he answered. Soonyoung pushed his blanket off of him and got out of bed.

"I'll go check if he's still awake and talk to him...", he announced and left the room. Jinyoung was studying when his father entered his room after knocking. He looked at Soonyoung and let out a sigh. 

"You heard about the bullying, am I right?" he asked knowingly. Soonyoung nodded and leaned against the door frame. "Did anything happen at school? Anything you want to talk about?" he questioned. Jinyoung closed his textbook and sighed again. 

"Dad. I'm alright. I'm not the little seven-year-old that comes home, crying to his dads about some stupid shit other people said anymore", he explained.

Soonyoung's eyed widened slightly. "So something did happen!" "Just..." Jinyoung sighed a third time. "It's just a few people calling me gay and making comments about me not having a mother. Nothing I can't handle", he finally gave in. 

Soonyoung was shocked, to say the least. People seriously made fun of Jinyoung for not having a mom? Without knowing even a fraction of the background story? 

"How long has this been going on?" he asked, trying to sound calmer than he really felt.  "Dad, I said-" "Kwon Jinyoung, you better give me a clear answer, right now, before I pull you out of that school first thing tomorrow morning!" Soonyoung almost-yelled. 

"A few months...maybe a year", Jinyoung said. He wasn't quite sure when exactly Baek Hyun Jae found out that Jinyoung's dad was with another man. But since then, he had to endure whispers and finger-pointing and, of course, people assumed that he even inherited the gay from his dads. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Soonyoung asked. "I didn't say anything for this exact reason! I didn't want you to overreact - like you are right now - and make me go to another school!"

Soonyoung huffed. "I only made you change schools back then because one: you were a helpless child that got threatened by a classmate, two: the principal was a homophobic Christian which made that place an unsafe environment for you and three: because you weren't happy there anyway!" he burst out. 

"And that's fine! I'm not holding that against you! But now I am not helpless anymore! I can take care of myself!" Jinyoung argued back. His voice was raised which never happened, at least not in front of his fathers. 

"What is wrong with me going to your principal and trying to help you?" Soonyoung questioned. "All it would result in is someone getting suspended - maybe! And if they hear that my father complained about them who do you think they're gonna target? I'm okay, Dad! I don't mind the comments anymore! Nobody's hitting me or anything so please don't make this a big deal!" His voice was still raised and he'd gotten up from his seat by now. 

"If I find so much as a scratch on you I will not hold back, young man! Is that clear?!" Soonyoung glared at his son. "Fine, for fuck's sake", the latter cursed. "Jin-" "Yeah, yeah language. I know. I'll go to bed. Please close the door when you leave", Jinyoung interrupted his father. Soonyoung wanted to lecture him on his tone but he decided to leave his room without further words. 

"Well, that went well", Hansol commented sarcastically when Soonyoung entered their room. The older huffed angrily and let himself fall on the bed, face first. "I swear I wasn't like that when I was his age", Soonyoung mumbled into his pillow. Hansol chuckled and patted his fiancé's back.

"Considering he's 16, single and not a father he really doesn't seem to take after you", he joked. Soonyoung looked up and pouted. "Ouch", he replied. The younger chuckled again. "You know I'm just kidding. He fully takes after you", he assured Soonyoung who turned around to lie on his back.

"Aren't you worried? He told me that people are making fun of him because he doesn't have a mother!" Soonyoung exclaimed. Hansol hummed in thought. "Of course, I'm worried...but for now it doesn't seem like Jinyoung wants our help...", he replied. 

"Then what should we do?" the older questioned. Hansol sighed. "I really don't know. For now, let's sleep. Maybe I'll call Joo Ri tomorrow. I feel like Doyeon might know something...", he suggested. Soonyoung nodded, still looking worried. Hansol leaned over to kiss his cheek. 

"He'll be fine", he assured him before he turned off the lamp on his nightstand. The room darkened. Hansol felt his fiancé cuddle up to him and he smiled at their proximity. Not long after he began drifting off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so so sorry for not updating. The fic is written and posted on other sites, I've simply been too lazy most of the time, then I was busy and got caught up in writing a Stray Kids series (Harry Potter au coming soon, pls stan my babies)
> 
> Anyway, here I am!

Two days later Doyeon caught up with Jinyoung and Ryan in the school hallways. "Guys...yesterday my mom asked me if I knew anything about Jinyoungie getting bullied...", she told them.

Jinyoung's eyes widened and he looked at her. "You didn't tell her anything, right?" Ryan asked. Doyeon looked from him to Jinyoung and said: "You know what, I did! I told her that a bunch of immature kids are making fun of you because you have two dads. I told her about you, too, Ryan."

She looked determined. They knew that Doyeon had been close to telling their parents everything. It was just a matter of time. The two boys shared a look.

"I get it if the two of you are mad at me now but I had to do it", Doyeon told them. "We're not...mad. It's just really not a big deal. It's going to become one, though of we start going after guys like Baek Hyun Jae...", Ryan replied. Jinyoung sighed. "This was my dads' doing...they got something out of me and probably called your mom", he mumbled.

"It's better this way, Jinyoungie. Baek Hyun Jae will be leaving this school soon but there are tons of other people like him", Doyeon told him. "Wait, did you say Baek Hyun Jae is leaving?!" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah, he's been suspended and I heard that his parents are making him change schools because they want to avoid an expulsion", Doyeon explained. Ryan grinned. "Nice! I can't believe we'll get rid of that bastard for good!" he exclaimed.

Doyeon chuckled. "Well, we should get to class, don't you think?" she suggested. Ryan nodded. Jinyoung's mind was racing. Baek Hyun Jae was going to leave school for good. He would never admit it to anyone but he'd suffered quite a lot because of that guy.

He didn't mind being called gay. It wasn't an insult to him. But Baek Hyun Jae had said the most despicable things to him in the past. 'Fag' was still the nicest of them. It would definitely be quieter in the future without him around.

"Jinyoung, you coming?" Ryan asked. Jinyoung snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah...", he said and headed to class with the others.

~

"Have you called the caterer?" Hansol asked his fiancé through the phone during lunch break. "I did. I also got a call from the wedding hall. They confirmed the booking and everything", Soonyoung replied. Hansol grinned and took a bite of his salad.

"Perfect. Now we still need to send out the invitations, right?" he asked. "Dropped them off at the post office on my way to the studio this morning", Soonyoung told him. "You're the best!" Hansol said. He heard the older chuckle on the other side of the line.

"Alright, love. I gotta get back to work. I'll see you at home tonight", Soonyoung told him. "Okay, see you tonight. Love you", Hansol said. "I love you, too."

They hung up and Hansol went back to eating his lunch. Mingyu sat across from him and grinned. "Wow, you two are literally the cutest. I don't know your husband but I bet you even _look_ good together", he swooned.

Hansol laughed. "He's not my husband yet", he corrected the older teacher. Mingyu shrugged. "Isn't the wedding only days away? It's safe to call him that", he waved off. Hansol shook his head fondly.

"Oh, right! You're invited by the way", he informed Mingyu. The older's face brightened up. "Really?" Hansol nodded. "Of course, you're the only one here who treats me as an equal...", he said.

Mingyu smiled. "Well, thanks. I'll definitely be there", he assured the younger.


	14. Chapter 14

Jinyoung entered the dance studio his father worked at with hesitant steps. He came here right after classes had ended in order to talk to him.

"Jinyoung. What brings you here?" the manager, who had spotted him from the front desk, asked. "Oh, hi uncle Seungcheol. Do you know when my dad's free?" Jinyoung questioned. Seungcheol put his coffee mug down and proceeded to check Soonyoung's schedule on the computer.

"His current class will end in five minutes. Do you want to wait for him here or should I tell him you stopped by?" Seungcheol offered. "I'll wait", Jinyoung answered and leaned against the front desk.

"How's school going?" Seungcheol questioned. Jinyoung shrugged. "Quite alright, I guess...", he replied. "Yejin started school this year, right?" he added, referring to Seungcheol's little daughter. The latter smiled brightly and nodded.

"She's still at the age where she's excited about learning", he told Jinyoung who chuckled. "It's going to pass, believe me", he joked. Seungcheol laughed. "Sojin is so jealous that her big sister gets to go to school already. My little girls are growing up so fast...", he trailed off. "Anyway, your grades are pretty good, though, right?"

Jinyoung shrugged again. His grades were very good but he didn't like bragging about them. "Any ideas for your future?" Seungcheol asked him. Jinyoung nodded. "I was thinking about studying English. Hansol's been helping me since I started school and I really like the subject so I'll probably aim for that", he explained.

Soonyoung stepped into the entrance hall with a towel around his shoulders and a water bottle in his hand. He spotted Jinyoung. "Hey, everything alright?" he questioned.

"Can I talk to you, Dad?" his son asked. Soonyoung nodded. "Sure, what is it?" Seungcheol quickly excused himself, giving father and son some privacy.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day...I shouldn't have yelled at you...I'm sorry", Jinyoung said with lowered eyes. Soonyoung was surprised, to say the least. He hadn't expected his son to come here and apologize.

"It's okay, Jinyoungie. I've already forgotten all about that. I probably went a little overboard, too. But you have to understand that I just want you to be safe", Soonyoung answered.

"I'll be okay, Dad. The person who made all those comments is transferring so it's all good", Jinyoung told him. Soonyoung furrowed his brows. "Transferring?" "Yeah, he caused lots of trouble so he got suspended. According to Doyeon, his parents are making him transfer to avoid him getting expelled", Jinyoung explained.

Soonyoung hummed. "Well, that's good then...", he said. Jinyoung knew that there were more people than just Baek Hyun Jae that were talking shit about him but he just wanted to calm down his Dad for now.

It seemed to have worked. "Anyway, you have lunch break now, right? Let's go eat something", Jinyoung suggested. Soonyoung grinned. "I haven't even showered yet, though", he replied. Jinyoung laughed. "Then I'll go get us some chicken from around the corner", he said. Soonyoung nodded and watched him run off to get food.

 


	15. Chapter 15

It was one week until the wedding and everything was pretty much planned. Joo Ri would make the wedding cake, Seokmin would sing a little something, their flower girl would arrive tonight - everything was perfect.

"When did you say your parents' flight would land?" Hansol asked. Soonyoung didn't fail to notice the slight nervousness in his voice. "7:30pm. Don't be nervous. They already love you. Soo Ah does too so don't worry about it", he assured the younger.

"Still, meeting somebody over Skype is different from meeting them in person", Hansol argued. Soonyoung chuckled. "My parents love and accept you. They once told me that they're surprised that I actually managed to find a decent guy after my countless fuck-ups. My mom almost jumped through the roof when I told her about our engagement", he explained.

Hansol took a deep breath. Soonyoung was right. It wasn't like he didn't know his parents at all. "But wait...isn't this the first time you'll see your little sister since she was little?" he asked. Soonyoung nodded. "Last time I saw her in person she was three. Ten years ago..."

Soonyoung's parents had a second child shortly after they moved to the States. Soonyoung grew close to Soo Ah over Skype and the phone but seeing her in person would definitely be different. "She's excited about being the flower girl, though. And it's her first time in Korea so she really can't wait", Soonyoung told the younger. Hansol grinned.

"This is really happening, huh?" Soonyoung chuckled and put an arm around Hansol's shoulders as they both got more comfortable on the couch. "It really is...", he mumbled. He wanted this next week to pass by quickly. He wanted to finally get married to the man he loved with all his heart.

"Wanna elope?" Soonyoung suggested. Hansol laughed. "You're crazy...", he said and looked at him, his head still on the older's shoulder. "Probably...", Soonyoung answered and leaned in closer to give his fiancé a little kiss. "I just really can't wait to be married to you. Do you know that feeling as a child only days before your birthday?"

Hansol chuckled and nodded. "I kinda feel like that. Like, I want to skip the next few days and just get straight to the important bit", Soonyoung explained. Hansol lifted his had up. "What is the most important bit?" he questioned. The older grinned. "The wedding night", he replied with a huge smirk on his face. Hansol slightly hit his chest.

"I'm kidding! The most important part is the 'you may now kiss the groom'", he said, actually cupping Hansol's cheeks and kissing him. Hansol giggled into the kiss when he somehow landed on his back with Soonyoung hovering above him. They kept making out on the couch like teenagers until Soonyoung's phone beeped, reminding him to go pick his family up from the airport.

 


	16. Chapter 16

"Soonyoungie!" Mrs Kwon exclaimed and hugged her son dramatically. Soonyoung had waited for his family in the entrance hall of Incheon Airport. "Mom, it's good to see you", he said. She pulled back and gave him a once-over.

"My, you got so skinny...are you eating enough?" she questioned. Soonyoung chuckled. "I'm eating just fine, Mom", he said before turning to greet his father.

"Dad", he said and pulled him into a hug. "It's been too long...did you bring my grandson?" he questioned as he pulled back. Soonyoung shook his head. "He was on his way home from a friend's house when I took off", he answered.

He faced his little sister who was standing next to her father. "And there is my princess! How are you?" he asked and hugged her. "I'm good! Did you come here all alone?" she asked. "Yeah, Hansol's at home, preparing dinner. We'll be eating with his dad tomorrow evening so you guys can meet him", Soonyoung explained.

"Aw, I wish we could meet him tonight", his mom said. "We figured you might be tired after the long flight so we were just going to have dinner and let you rest", Soonyoung explained. "Let's go shall we?"

He took his mom's luggage and led them to the parking lot where his car stood. They got inside and started making their way back to Seoul.

"But Soonyoungie, you really shouldn't have gone through the trouble of picking us up. We could have just taken the train", his mom spoke up from the passenger's seat. "It's no trouble, Mom! It's way more burdensome for you to get on a train with all your luggage", Soonyoung aruged.

"I'm glad he picked us up! It's convenient", Soo Ah exclaimed. Her brother chuckled. "I guess you're right", Mrs Kwon said. "Now, how's our Jinyoung doing? I can't believe it's been 10 years since I last saw him in person", she added.

"Jinyoung's doing good. He's a good student and he's probably the one who's the most excited about this wedding." Soo Ah chuckled. "My dear nephew", she joked.

Usually the two acted more like cousins than aunt and nephew because they were just so close in age. But that didn't mean that they wouldn't occasionally crack jokes about it.

~

"I'm home", Jinyoung anounced and shut the front door. "Good! Your grandparents will be here any minute so you should get ready", Hansol called from the kitchen.

Jinyoung decided to head there first. "Do you need help with anything?" he asked. Hansol gave him a short side-look. "You could set the table real quick", he said. Jinyoung grinned and did as he was told. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Nope, but thanks. Now go get ready", Hansol answered. "Alright", Jinyoung said and headed to his room to change out of his school uniform.

His dad, grandparents and Soo Ah entered through the front door just as he left his room.

"Jinyoungie! Look at you, my boy!" his grandma exclaimed. She stormed towards him and engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug. "Hi, grandma", he said with a chuckle as he patted her back.

"You've grown so tall! Are you taller than your Dad?" she asked and gave him a once-over. "Just a little", he replied sheepishly.

"My grandson!" his grandfather spoke up. Jinyoung faced him and was greeted with another hug. "Grandpa", Jinyoung said. "Well, you've grown into a young man, haven't you? Are your studies going well?" his grandfather asked. "They are", Jinyoung replied.

"Aren't you going to greet your aunt?" Soo Ah asked in a joking voice. Jinyoung grinned and hugged her as well. "You're so tiny. Did you grow at all since we last saw each other?" he joked. Soo Ah pouted. "Mean", she muttered. Jinyoung laughed and ruffled her hair.

Hansol came out of the kitchen. Soonyoung's mom hugged him before he could say anything. "It's so good to finally see you in person!" she exclaimed. "It's nice to meet you!" Hansol replied once she let go. Mr Kwon extended his hand for Hansol to shake. "Please, excuse my wife. She can be a little...", he trailed off. "Oh, no it's fine, sir", Hansol waved off.

Mrs Kwon chuckled. "He's family anyway", she stated. Soo Ah looked up at him. "You don't look like a teacher", she stated. Hansol laughed. "What do teachers usually look like?" he questioned. "Well, all  _my_  teachers look like old geezers...", Soo Ah replied. "Kwon Soo Ah!" Mrs Kwon scolded her. She only grinned sheepishly.

"You guys must be exhausted from the flight. I'll show you your guest rooms and you can wash up before dinner, okay?" Soonyoung spoke up. He picked up his mom's stuff again and began leading the way. Meanwhile, Jinyoung helped Hansol bring the food to the dinner table.


	17. Chapter 17

Dinner went by pretty quickly since Soonyoung's family really was tired from the flight. Hansol was glad he already knew these people a little bit. It wasn't awkward at all and everyone got along well.

Jinyoung and Soo Ah were bickering playfully, Mrs Kwon complimented Hansol on his cooking and Soonyoung told his dad about the recent dance competition where his class won third place.

The next morning, Hansol woke up first. He went to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast for everyone. Since it was Saturday he didn't have to hurry to get to class. He still had some paper work to do though.

Just as he was about to fry the first egg his fiancé stepped into the into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked. His voice was still raspy from having just woken up. "I don't know...I kinda just woke up...should I not make breakfast yet?" Hansol asked. Soonyoung let out a hum as he rested his head on Hansol's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Not yet...", he responded. Hansol chuckled. "Why are you up, though?" he questioned. "It was cold without you...come back to bed...", Soonyoung mumbled and gently tugged on Hansol's waist. The younger rolled his eyes playfully. "Fine...", he said and let himself get dragged along.

Back in bed, Soonyoung cuddled up to Hansol, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "You're so warm...", he mumbled contently. "So are you", Hansol replied. He didn't feel sleepy at all but it was nice just cuddling with Soonyoung on a quiet Saturday morning.

"Hm...I can't fall back asleep...", Soonyoung complained after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Hansol laughed. Soonyoung lifted his head to pout at him but him but he just pulled him in for a kiss, wiping the pout away in no time.

Times like these were Hansol's favorite. Just being with Soonyoung, not worrying about anything and just playing around for a little while; he really cherished these moments.

"Do you want to get up?" Soonyoung questioned. Hansol shook his head. "Nah, not yet...", he answered. He wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's waist and pulled him closer.

~

Eventually, Jinyoung and their guests woke up so they got out of bed and made breakfast. "Soo Ah, do you want to come along to meet my friends later?" Jinyoung asked as he put jam onto his toast.

Soo Ah smiled brightly. "Sure. Can I go, Mom?" the girl asked. "Of course", Mrs Kwon replied. "Don't come home too late, though, Jinyoungie. Your grandfather is coming over for dinner tonight", Soonyoung reminded his son. Jinyoung nodded. "We'll be back on time", he promised.

"Ah, we finally get to meet Hansol's father", Mr Kwon said. "But wouldn't it be better to go to a restaurant? It must be so burdensome for you to cook for so many people again", Mrs Kwon spoke up.

"She's right...didn't you still have work to do? I'd cook but I have to cover Josh's beginner class this afternoon...", Soonyoung said. "Hm...alright, then. I guess it's better to go to a restaurant. I'll make a reservation after breakfast", Hansol agreed.


	18. Chapter 18

After breakfast Jinyoung took Soo Ah to Ryan's place where he introduced his friends to her. Even though they were a few years older than her they got along pretty well. Since they, mainly Doyeon, didn't want to spend the entire day in Ryan's room they agreed to show Soo Ah the city. 

~

"I am officially exhausted...", Doyeon said several hours later as she collapsed on the Jeons' living room couch. "Me too...", Ryan agreed and rested his head on her shoulder. "Same...", Jinyoung agreed.

Soo Ah chuckled. "You guys are weak. I'm just fine!" she joked. "You'll understand once you're our age!" Doyeon said dramatically.

"What time is it?" Jinyoung questioned. Ryan checked his phone "6:30pm...", he replied. "We should probably get going then", Soo Ah stated. "Thanks for showing me around, guys", she said. Doyeon and Ryan just waved off. Jinyoung and Soo Ah bid their goodbyes to Jinyoung's friends and hurried home.

~

Hansol rubbed his temples and sighed. Grading those papers was some hard work. How could today's youth simply rely on movie adaptions of classic literature? Books were such a great thing. How could at least 90% of his students not see that?

Deciding that he'd gone through enough today he put the papers aside and stretched his back. It was still an hour until they would head to the restaurant so he slowly started getting ready.

The Kwons were out on a city tour since it had been so long since they'd last been here. Hansol took a shower and just got back to the bedroom to get dressed when Soonyoung came in and fell over on the bed. He looked up again when his brain had caught up with the fact that his fiancé wore nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Damn", he commented. Hansol laughed. Nine years and Soonyoung still managed a 'damn' at the sight of his body?

"Hello to you too. You look fucked", Hansol told him. Soonyoung willed himself to sit up. "I wish...I had to fill in for Josh's shift and it was just plain exhausting. Not the dance itself but...the people. They were ultimate beginners. It was so hard to try teaching them a simple dance...", he complained.

Hansol approached him and cupped his cheeks, leaning down to kiss his soon-to-be husband. "Better?" he asked. Soonyoung smiled giddily. "A lot", he replied.

He fumbled with the younger's towel and for a second Hansol thought he was going to take it off. But Soonyoung just looked him up and down.

A few years ago he would have blushed at the way Soonyoung's eyes just scanned over his body, admiring every inch of it. But he'd gotten quite used to it. He knew that Soonyoung liked to do that from time to time.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" Hansol _did_ blush at that one. "Shouldn't we get ready?" he questioned. Soonyoung chuckled, knowing full well how flustered Hansol was at his words. He quickly wrapped his arms around the younger's waist and pulled him closer, causing them both to fall back in the bed.

"That's not what I had in mind...", Hansol said. Soonyoung grinned up at him. "You can't expect me to just let you get dressed", he said. He rolled them over so that he was on top of Hansol and captured his lips in a kiss before the younger could protest.

Hansol didn't have any intentions to stop Soonyoung, though. He knew they were running out of time but his fiancé had a way with his hands and his mouth to make him forget all about time.

A knock on the door made them pull apart. Soonyoung's hand was just making its way underneath the younger's towel when Mrs Kwon's voice spoke through the door. "Jinyoung and Soo Ah are back. Are you two almost ready? We should get going soon."

"We'll be right out", Soonyoung called, reluctantly removing his hands from Hansol's body. "I can't believe my Mom cockblocked us...I feel like a teenager again...", he mumbled but Hansol was too busy catching his breath and getting his senses back under control to muster an answer. 


	19. Chapter 19

They made it to the restaurant on time. Hansol's father was waiting for them at the entrance. Soonyoung and Hansol got to witness their respective parents immediately hitting it off. They all went inside and took their seats at their reserved table.

"So, you're working as a mechanic?" Mr Kwon asked Mr Choi who nodded. "Took me a long time to find a decent job that's fun", he said. "And you've raised Hansol on your own?" Mrs Kwon questioned. "Mom!" Soonyoung interfered.

"It's okay, Soonyoung", Mr Choi said. "I did. My wife died 23 years ago so I tried my best to make my boy a successful man and raise him well. Except for the cooking, he did all of that."

Hansol smiled at his own lap. "That explains why he's so good at it now. Let me tell you, you've done a remarkable job at raising him", Mrs Kwon complimented. Mr Choi thanked her, looking a little flustered at the compliment.

"Have you ever thought about remarrying?" Mr Kwon questioned. Soonyoung hoped that his parents' questions weren't making Hansol's dad uncomfortable. He didn't really seem to mind, though. "No, never...", he replied.

"She would've been so excited for this wedding, your mother", he said, looking at Hansol. He smiled at his father. "Yeah, she loved festive things...", he agreed. "She sure did." A short silence followed in which both, Hansol and his father seemed to think about Mrs Choi. Soonyoung thought that she must have been a lovely person. It was a shame that he never got to meet her.

A waiter appeared to take their orders and broke the silence. After he left they began talking about happier things. "So, have you made any plans regarding your honeymoon?" Mrs Kwon asked. Soonyoung didn't fail to notice the secretive look she shared with his father. "We just thought about taking the week off from work and just going out of town for a bit"; Hansol answered.

"Out of town, huh...any specific ideas as to where?" Mrs Kwon questioned. "Well, we thought about heading to Busan..." Soonyoung said, wondering why his Mom still had that look on her face. She looked at Mr Kwon.

"Can I tell them now?" she asked. Mr Kwon nodded and, surprisingly, so did Hansol's. Mrs Kwon let out an excited squeal. "Okay, so...truth is we contacted Hansol's Dad after you told us about the engagement. And we thought that the three of us could give you a great wedding gift by financing your honeymoon! So we booked you a trip to – drum roll please – New York City!" she announced.

Hansol and Soonyoung stared back at her, completely speechless for a few seconds. Soonyoung was the first to find his words again.

"New York City? As in America?" he asked. Mr Choi grinned. "I know that Hansol wanted to visit New York again since we moved here but it never happened. And your parents said that you wanted to see the city as well", he explained.

"That must have cost you a fortune!" Hansol finally spoke up again. Mr Kwon waved off. "We split the cost. We want you two to have the most memorable honeymoon. And what is more memorable than a week in a four star hotel in New York?"

"A week in a five star hotel in New York", Soo Ah joked, causing everyone to laugh. "Seriously, thank you guys! You're the best!" Soonyoung said. "Our baby deserves nothing but the best!" Mrs Kwon told him and even pinched his cheeks.

~

"Don't go...", Soonyoung whined about a week later. Hansol chuckled and shouldered his bag. "You were the one who wanted us to spend our 'last night as bachelors' apart...", he pointed out.

It was true. Soonyoung had voiced the idea to have a little get-together with their friends and sleep separately to 'avoid temptations the night before their wedding' earlier this week. Practically none of Soonyoung's friends were bachelors but he liked the idea of having a small bachelor party. Nothing wild because they preferred not to be hungover tomorrow.

Soonyoung would spend some time with Seokmin and Wonwoo and he'd also invited Seungcheol while Hansol wanted to head over to Jun's and Joshua's place. He'd invited Mingyu as well because the older slowly but surely started to become his friend rather than just being his colleague.

"Fine...I'll see you tomorrow then...", Soonyoung gave in with a pout. Hansol nodded and leaned in to kiss the older. "Tomorrow."

~

"So? How are you feeling? Getting cold feet?" Seungcheol asked about half an hour later. Soonyoung shook his head. "Not one bit. I mean, sure I am nervous but it's more like an excited kind of nervous. I can't wait until tomorrow", he answered.

"Look at him...so young and in love", Seokmin stated, dramatically putting a hand on his chest where his heart was. "I'm older than you, idiot", Soonyoung informed him with a chuckle. Seokmin waved off. "Details, details..."

"Seriously, though...how long have you been planning to propose to him?" Wonwoo asked. Soonyoung thought about it for a while. He had kept that engagement ring hidden from Hansol and Jinyoung for a long time. "I think I've had the ring for about...four years maybe?" he said.

"Four years?! Why did you wait so long to go through with it?" Seungcheol questioned. Soonyoung shrugged. "I wasn't sure if it was the right time. We had only been dating for five years, we were young and so was Jinyoung. Besides, Hansol was super stressed out by his studies...", he explained. "But now I proposed and he said yes and it was the best thing I ever did in my entire life..."

"In that case tomorrow can come now!" Seungcheol said. He checked his phone and set down his wine glass before getting up from the couch. "I'm afraid I have to go now...my wife's night shift starts in 30 minutes and I don't want the kids to be alone, even though they're asleep...I'll see you guys tomorrow", he explained.

He bid his goodbyes to them before he took off. Seokmin half lay on top of Wonwoo, seeming very comfortable. "He was made to be a family man", he stated sleepily. The other two nodded in agreement.

"What do you say, should we get home, too?" Wonwoo asked him. "We wouldn't want to sleep through our best friend's wedding tomorrow, right?" Seokmin chuckled. "That probably wouldn't be the best thing to do, considering my duties as best man! " he agreed.

"Alright, you two...get home safe", Soonyoung said as they all rose from the couch. The oldest walked his friends out and wished them a good night. Then he found himself in an empty house. Jinyoung was at the Jeon's place and Hansol wasn't here either.

Soonyoung decided to just go to bed early. Sleeping was a great way to pass time. He laughed at himself at how excited he was. Tomorrow was finally the day...

~

"So Mingyu, were there ever any students who tried to seduce you?" Jun asked the PE teacher. Mingyu laughed. "Tons...you wouldn't believe it", he replied. "Did you ever give in to one of them?" was Jun's next question. Hansol rolled his eyes. "Jun, take it easy", he said with a chuckle.

"What, I'm curious. You wouldn't do that since you're all loyal and committed but it's fine to ask somebody who isn't in a relationship!" the older explained. "It's still illegal!" Hansol argued. "Some of them are 18", Jun informed him. "Not the point. It's in our contracts. Sleeping with students, regardless of age, is prohibited!"

"That's true. I wouldn't want to lose my job because of something that probably wouldn't last anyway", Mingyu spoke up. "Boring", Jun said, even though Hansol could see that he was only joking.

Joshua came out of the kitchen with a bowl of chips. "You're unbelievable", he said to Jun, though it didn't sound accusing. Jun only shrugged and grabbed a handful of chips.

"How long have you two been together?" Mingyu asked them. "Around 6 years" "Almost 9 years" they both said at the same time. Joshua looked at him. "Un-believable! It's been 9 years, you idiot!" he said. "I mean, yeah, if you count the time we weren't together. Without it it's only six!" Jun argued. Hansol rolled his eyes. "Here we go again...", he mumbled. "Sorry...", Mingyu mumbled quietly. "It's okay, you didn't know...they're on and off all the time so I guess six years does kinda count. They met around nine years ago, though." Hansol explained in a lowered voice.

Jun and Joshua continued to bicker for a while before Jun had enough and just kissed his boyfriend on the lips to shut him up. "Okay, let's say I've been in love with you for 9 years, deal?" he offered. Joshua tried to glare at him but he couldn't keep it up. "Okay, deal", he gave in.

Mingyu had to leave a little while after and so Jun and Joshua headed to another room to talk things out. Hansol was getting kinda sleepy anyway so he just went to the guest room they had prepared for him and got ready for bed. A smile spread on his face when he told himself that tomorrow would finally be the day...


	20. Chapter 20

_"Jinyoung, where are we going?" Soonyoung asked his son. Jinyoung looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Dad...did you forget?" he asked in disbelief. Soonyoung looked out of the window of the driving car. The sky was dark; the clouds were grey, almost black. The whole atmosphere was gloomy. "I don't understand...what's going on? Where's Hansol?"_

_Jinyoung gave him a sad look. "Dad. Hansol's been dead for years...today's the anniversary of his death. We're on our way to the cemetery", he explained. Soonyoung looked back at him in horror._

_"What? No...this can't be...we're about to get married", he stammered. Jinyoung lowered his head. "No, Dad...he died the night before your wedding."_

  
Soonyoung woke with a start. For a minute he didn't know where he was. He forced himself to calm his breathing before reaching out for Hansol's arm – but his side of the bed was empty. It took Soonyoung 10 seconds of panic before he realized that it had been a dream. Hansol was at Jun's place, alive and well.

Nevertheless, he reached for his phone on the nightstand. His hands were shaking and his palms are sweaty. It was the middle of the night but Soonyoung had to call him, just to make sure.

He held the phone to his ear and counted his heartbeats until the younger picked up the phone with a sleepy voice. "Soonyoung? It's 3am...is everything alright?" Soonyoung let out a sigh of relief. At this point he had to fight back his tears, unsuccessfully, though.

"Yeah...I'm sorry...I just wanted to hear your voice...", he replied shakily. "Hey, are you sure you're alright? You sound like you're crying!" Hansol asked again and Soonyoung immediately felt bad for worrying him. He wiped his tears, even though Hansol couldn't see him anyway.

"I'm fine...I just had this nightmare...and I wanted to make sure you were alright. It's stupid, really...sorry I woke you up", he apologized. He heard sheets rustling at the other end of the line and figured that Hansol probably sat up in his bed.

"What kind of nightmare?" the younger questioned. He still sounded extremely worried. This wasn't the first time they had spent the night apart but Soonyoung had never called him in the middle of the night before. "Um...", Soonyoung started, suddenly feeling kind of silly. "Jinyoung told me that you died the night before our wedding and we were on our way to the cemetery...", he replied truthfully.

"I think I just panicked when I woke up and you weren't next to me..." "Do you want me to come home? We don't have to go through with this whole bachelor thing...", Hansol offered. Soonyoung shook his head as he answered. "No, no I'm alright, really. I don't want you to drive around so late. Your eye sight isn't the best at night..."

"Okay, then. Try to get some sleep. We have a wedding to be at in five hours", Hansol said softly. "Can we talk for a bit longer? Just until I'm sleepy again. Hansol chuckled fondly. "Of course."

~

They ended up talking the night away. One might think they'd run out of topics by now but they always found something new to talk about, let it be deep or comical

"It's 7am...don't you think we should get ready?" Hansol suggested. Soonyoung laughed when he checked the time only to find that his boyfriend was right. "Where did the time go? Sorry I kept you up all night", he apologized.

"Wouldn't be the first time", the younger replied. Soonyoung chuckled. "True...well, I guess I'll see you in an hour", he added. "Yeah. I can't wait", Hansol replied. "I love you." "I love you, too", Soonyoung said, a huge smile spreading on his face. They hung up and started preparing for the ceremony.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally reached the wedding chapter! I struggled so hard with this one because I suck at writing weddings. I've only been to one wedding in my whole life so idk what the heck is going on here :D I hope you can overlook that fact and just enjoy that Soonsol is finally tying the knot :D

Everything was so surreal to Hansol. Here he was, 29 years old, about to get married to the man he loved so much. He resisted the urge to pinch himself. “Are you ready?” his best man Jun asked him. Hansol took a deep breath before he nodded. “I’m ready...but I’m also kinda nervous?”

Jun chuckled. “I guess that’s normal. This is a big step. But before you go out there I want you to know that I’m happy for you!” he said and patted his shoulder. “Thanks, Jun. You’re the greatest friend I’ve ever had”, Hansol replied. The older did an imaginary hair flip. “I know I’m pretty awesome, right?” They both laughed.

“Alright...it’s time”, Jun said.

The church was filled with their families, friends and even Hansol’s English class. He still wished that his Mom could be here but he was very happy about every single guest that showed up today.

~

Soonyoung tried not to let his nervousness show when he and Hansol stood in front of the priest as he began speaking about uniting two souls into one and how God loved them. Neither of them believed in God but since they never really bothered to officially withdraw from church and the priest had already wed Seokmin and Wonwoo they decided to make an exception in front of God just for today.

“Now, let’s hear your vows”, the priest said. They faced each other and exchanged small smiles before Hansol began speaking: “Alright, so…I thought long and hard about what to say...I mean, there are so many things that I want to say to you right now but I think I should keep it short.

To be honest, nine years ago I never would have thought that the day would come when I would marry the cute guy next floor that just moved into my building with his child. But here we are and I couldn’t be happier about the way things turned out. Thank you for giving me everything I ever wanted and so much more.

I promise to love you, to support you, to encourage you, to help you through crisis, to laugh with you and to cry with you. I promise to always protect you like you’re protecting me and to be your lover, your partner, your ally, your biggest fan and your best friend for now and forever.”

A short emotional pause followed before Soonyoung spoke up: “I’ve been picturing this day for a long time. When we met I realized pretty soon that I couldn’t live without you anymore. You made me believe in soul mates. You know me better than anybody else in the world and you still love me unconditionally with all my flaws and imperfections.

So I promise to spend my whole life loving you and caring for you. I promise to never hurt you and to respect you. I promise to always be good to you and do my best to be good enough _for_ you.

Thank you for making me the person I am today and thank you for always being such a good father to our son. I’m proud to be the one who gets to marry you today and spend the rest of my life with you.”

“The couple may now exchange the rings”, the priest announced. Jinyoung, who was once again responsible for the rings, got up from his seat and brought the rings over, first to Seokmin who gave it to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung took Hansol’s hand. “I Kwon Soonyoung give you Choi Hansol this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you”, he said as he put the golden ring onto Hansol’s finger. Jinyoung headed over to Jun who took the other ring and gave it to Hansol.

“I Choi Hansol give you Kwon Soonyoung this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you”, he said and swiftly slipped the ring onto Soonyoung’s finger while making eye contact with him.

“By the power vested in me by the Republic of Korea, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom”, he said with a friendly smile. Soonyoung wrapped his arms around Hansol’s waist to pull him closer as he kissed him. His heart practically exploded and time and space seemed to drop everything they were doing. They pulled back to look at each other as the whole church burst into cheers.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They got married! the story won't end here though. I still got stuff planned... it's probably going to be long (though, I hope it's not going to be longer than the first part...) I hope you'll stay tuned


	22. Chapter 22

"Mr C! Thanks for inviting us!" one of Hansol's students said as he came up to the now married couple at the reception. "No problem, Younghyun. Enjoy the cake", Hansol replied. Younghyun grinned enthusiastically and headed towards the buffet. Soonyoung put an arm around Hansol shoulders.

"So, how do you feel?" he asked. Hansol rested his head on his shoulder. "I'm feeling so many things right now. I'm happy and excited and so much more...", he answered.

Jinyoung stormed towards them and almost crushed them with his hug. "Dads!" he exclaimed. "I take it you're pretty happy as well, Jinyoungie", Soonyoung said in an amused tone of voice. "Are you kidding me? This is the best day of my life! I can't believe you finally went through with it!" Jinyoung rambled.

Hansol laughed. "I guess that makes two of us", he replied. Throughout the party they kept getting approached by guests who congratulated them and snapped a few pictures.

Kang Joo Ri was only one of them. "That was beautiful. If you guys keep inviting me to your weddings I don't know what to do with all those tears", she said, giving each of them a hug. "Thanks, Joo Ri. Your cake is amazing, by the way! You should really turn this into a business." Soonyoung told her. Joo Ri laughed and waved off.

"I like doing this for my friends", she said. "When does your flight leave?" "Tonight at 10pm. We're going to have to leave soon. Keep the party going, though", Hansol told her. Joo Ri gave him a thumbs up before taking off.

~

They left a few hours later to get to the airport. Mr and Mrs Kwon and Soo Ah rode in Mr Choi's car behind them since they would also be flying home tonight. Jinyoung came with them to say goodbye.

"I still can't believe they're actually giving us this trip to New York", Hansol said, leaning against Soonyoung's side comfortably. "Yeah, I don't even want to think about how expensive it must have been...", Soonyoung said. "But knowing my parents they wouldn't accept any kind of pay back so we might as well enjoy it", he added. Hansol grinned at him and pecked his lips softly. "You're right!"

~

"Listen, you two better have fun!" Mrs Kwon said when they'd arrived at the airport. "And bring home some souvenirs!" Jinyoung added. Soonyoung chuckled. "Alright", he answered.

"We have to go now...", Mr Kwon told them. "It was good seeing you after such a long time, son." He hugged Soonyoung. "You too, Dad", he replied as he pulled back to go and hug his mother. "We'll try visiting soon", he promised and gave her a hug as well. "Alright, honey, we'll Skype a lot as always", she said.

Soonyoung also went to hug Soo Ah. "Did you have fun while you were here?" he asked her. "I sure did! I wanna come back soon", she said enthusiastically. "Maybe during summer break", Mrs Kwon told her.

The three of them also said goodbye to Hansol, Jinyoung and Mr Choi as well before they went to board the plane. Now it was only Hansol, his dad, Soonyoung and Jinyoung left.

"Will you be okay on your way back?" Soonyoung asked him. Jinyoung nodded. "I'll drive him home, don't worry", Mr Choi assured him. "Okay, thank you." Mr Choi hugged both of them. "Have a safe trip and take many pictures, okay?" he said. "Will do, Dad", Hansol replied.

Soonyoung looked at Jinyoung again. "You know you can go to your uncles and your grandpa if you need anything while we're gone, right?" he said. Jinyoung chuckled. "Yes, Dad I know. I'm not a baby anymore", he answered.

"I know, I know. So I'll trust you about taking care of the house and all", Soonyoung told him. Jinyoung wasn't one to throw some kind of wild party while they were gone. "You know to keep your hands off the liquor and-" "Dad! Calm down. I got this! I won't trash the house and get drunk. I'll remember to lock the door every night, I'll go to school every day, blah blah blah. I'll be fine", Jinyoung interrupted him.

Hansol put a hand on Soonyoung's shoulder. "He'll be alright. Let's go", he said. Soonyoung hugged his son. "Okay, then..." "Have fun and come back soon", Jinyoung said. He hugged his dads one last time. "See you in a week", Soonyoung said before he took his husband's hand and walked away. 


	23. Chapter 23

“So? How does it feel?” Ryan asked Jinyoung who gave him a confused look. “I’m not the one who got married, bro”, he pointed out. The older laughed. “That’s not what I meant”, he answered. “I meant that Baek Hyun Jae officially transferred to a different school today and we got rid of the bastard for good. So, how do you feel?”

Jinyoung shrugged. “Not much different. Though, it’s been almost two hours without anybody calling me a-“ “Fag!” a passing guy interrupted Jinyoung. “Never mind...”, Jinyoung said to Ryan. “Guys, are you seriously still not willing to make this stop?” Doyeon asked just as they entered the classroom.

„I told you before that it’s no use. I can’t just cry and run to the Principal whenever somebody says the f-word to me. I don’t even mind it anymore. They’ve run out of new words to say”, Jinyoung explained.

“Yeah, and I haven’t been locked inside the janitor’s closet or the shower in forever so I guess people are starting to get bored”, Ryan said with a shrug. Doyeon sighed. “Well, fine...but I hope things won’t get worse again...”

Jinyoung looked at the wall clock above the board as they sat down in their seats. His parents must have landed and checked in by now. He smiled at the memory of the wedding. It was even more beautiful than he’d imagined. Hansol was officially his step dad now and that was what made him the happiest.

~

“Oh my god, I’m exhausted”, Hansol exclaimed. It was 10pm in New York where he and Soonyoung had just checked into their hotel and were now in the elevator up to their suite. “So am I...we were up for too long, I guess. I just can’t fall asleep when I’m flying...”, Soonyoung agreed. Hansol leaned against his side, his eyes falling shut. 

“Let’s postpone our real wedding night to tomorrow morning, then”, he mumbled. Soonyoung chuckled. “Did you have anything specific in mind?” he asked. Hansol opened his eyes again. “I’m fine with anything”, he replied. “Just not tonight...”

Their suite was big and spacious. Their parents really went all out. The furniture looked expensive as fuck. There were big windows and even a balcony in the living area. Neither of them spent much time looking around, though. They washed up quickly before heading straight for the bedroom.

“Should I call Jinyoung?” Soonyoung mumbled sleepily. Hansol had already collapsed on the soft king size bed. “Nah...he’ll be fine. He’s probably at school anyway. We’ll call him later”, he answered, though barely coherent.

Soonyoung was still a little hesitant. He wanted to check in with his son, just in case but his husband (he really loved the sound of that) was right. Jinyoung was at school right now so he put his phone on his nightstand and crawled into bed. He snuggled up to Hansol, draping an arm around his waist. “Good night, husband”, he murmured. Hansol chuckled faintly. “You too, husband...”


	24. Chapter 24

 

New York was beautiful to say the least. Even though Hansol could barely remember anything from his life here, he still managed to show Soonyoung around just fine. They even passed the hospital he was born in.

“What do you want to do tonight?” he asked Soonyoung excitedly. “You”, the older answered with a smirk which earned him a slap on the arm. “Not what I meant!” Hansol exclaimed with a faint blush on his cheeks. Soonyoung laughed and took the younger’s hand as they continued walking around the city for a bit.

“I don’t know yet...let’s decide on that later”, he said. Hansol chuckled. “Alright, then...later. Wanna get hot dogs?” he offered. Soonyoung nodded and followed his husband to the hot dog stand that stood at the corner of the street.  ** _(Y/N: omg I’ve never been to NYC unfortunately so idk what to even write...)_**

"So, I was thinking, maybe we could do all the cliché tourist stuff today. Like, visit the Empire State building and the Statue of Liberty." Hansol suggested. Soonyoung nodded. "Sounds good", he agreed. Hansol grinned and proceeded to wipe some mustard off his husband's chin. 

~

“Have your parents called already?” Seokmin asked Jinyoung who stayed over at their place three days after his Dads had left for the honeymoon. Jinyoung nodded. “They called yesterday. Seems like they’re having fun over there”, he replied. “I sure hope so”, Wonwoo who had just entered the kitchen spoke up.

“Maybe they find an abandoned orphan as well and you’ll get a sibling”, Ryan said. “Knowing my Dads anything could happen”, Jinyoung replied. Seokmin ruffled his son’s hair. “You talk like you’re some sort of stray cat we picked up on the road, Ryan!” “Aren’t I? Nobody wanted me before you two came along”, Ryan said. The atmosphere suddenly turned serious.

“That’s not true and you know it”, Wonwoo spoke up. “Really? Where are my birth parents, then?” Ryan didn’t give them time to answer and got up, storming off to his room. Jinyoung had never seen his friend like this. He didn’t know that he still missed his birth parents. Then again, who wouldn’t...? But he never would have imagined that he’d let it out on Seokmin and Wonwoo.

“I’m sorry, Jinyoung. He gets like this sometimes...he acts like it’s no big deal that his parents left him at the orphanage but it does get to him. He was told they weren’t dead so he isn’t sure why they gave him away...”, Wonwoo explained. Jinyoung nodded slowly. “Do you want me to go talk to him?” he offered. Seokmin shook his head. “He needs time to cool off...I’ll try talking to him in half an hour...”

“Should I take you home?” Wonwoo offered. Jinyoung nodded even though he felt a little bad about leaving his friend when he was like this. His uncles knew what to do, though, and he didn’t want to be in the way either, so he put on his shoes and coat before following Wonwoo downstairs to his car.

“I have never regretted bringing Ryan home with us...not even for a minute. But sometimes when he asks about his birth parents I feel like we’ve done something wrong, you know?” Wonwoo spoke up on the mostly silent drive back to the Kwon’s house. “He loves you”, Jinyoung said, feeling the need to reassure his uncle. “I know how much he loves you and how thankful he is that you gave him a home. Maybe he just wants closure. Not knowing what exactly happened to your birth parents is...stressful.”

He spoke from experience. Before his Dad had told him what went down between him and his birth mother he had found himself asking himself questions. Was she dead? Was she hurt? Was she a criminal? Why did she leave? Why did Dad never talk about her? Was she a good person? Or a bad one?

“He just wants to know what they’re like, I guess. But even if he ever got answers to his questions he wouldn’t love you any less.” Wonwoo smiled a faint smile. “You talk like Soonyoung”, he said. Jinyoung grinned at that. “I guess you would know, huh...”, his uncle added. “I do. I’ll never stop seeing Hansol as my Dad, no matter what happens”, Jinyoung told him. That really did seem to reassure Wonwoo.

They arrived at the Kwon’s house. “Thanks Jinyoung, you’re a good friend to him”, Wonwoo said. Jinyoung waved off. “I’m just glad I get to be his friend.” He waved his uncle goodbye and closed the car door before heading inside.

Inside, the landline rang. His Dads were probably calling again. He picked up. “Hey, Dads. I just got home”, he said. “Are you doing alright, Jinyoungie?” Soonyoung asked. “Yeah, everything’s good here. I still haven’t burnt down the house”, he told him with a chuckle. “That’s good to know”, came Hansol’s amused voice.

“What are you guys up to today?” Jinyoung asked them, looking at his phone. It should be around 8am now in New York. “We’re going to do a helicopter tour over the city today. I heard it’s more exciting that bus tours”, Hansol told him. “I agree. Bus tours are super lame”, Jinyoung replied. His Dads chuckled at that.

“Anyway, it’s late. You should probably go to bed soon, Jinyoungie. Wouldn’t want you to be late for school”, Soonyoung said. Jinyoung sighed over dramatically. “Of course, Dad”, he said. “Have fun on your tour”, he added. “Alright, bye Jinyoungie!”


	25. Chapter 25

"This week went by way too quickly...”, Hansol said on their last night in New York City as he and Soonyoung were lying in bed. “Yeah...I’d like to come back again, though. Next time, we’ll take Jinyoung with us, too”, the older replied.

“He’d probably love it here. Especially since he read the entire Percy Jackson series in like three days”, Hansol joked. Soonyoung chuckled and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist. “Part of me wants to stay here longer...”, he said. “But I miss Jinyoung and our home...” “Yeah, I feel the same. But we’ll get another opportunity like this, I’m sure”, Hansol assured the older.

“I hope so. This was the best honeymoon I ever had”, he joked. Hansol rolled his eyes playfully. “This better be the only honeymoon you’ll ever have”, he mumbled. Soonyoung laughed and pressed a kiss onto the younger’s cheek. “Of course, unless I marry you again”, he assured him. Hansol grinned. “We’ll see if I say yes again”, he joked, causing Soonyoung to pinch his side which quickly resulted in a full-on tickle fight.

“Stop! I can’t breathe!” Hansol exclaimed between his giggles. Soonyoung did as told but not without leaning down to kiss his husband first, then moving from his lips to his jaw line.

“We should sleep our flight is at 10am tomorrow...”, Hansol said, though, not very convincingly. “Mhm...”, Soonyoung mumbled, without any intention to stop.

“I think we should end this honeymoon the right way...”, he finally said, shifting around to straddle his husband. So much for sleeping...

~

Jinyoung decided to spend his last evening at his place with Doyeon and Ryan, watching a few movies. He sat cross-legged on an armchair while Doyeon and Ryan had taken the couch. He had noticed how close the two of them had become recently. Right now, Ryan had an arm placed around her shoulders and her head was resting on his shoulder. He’d tried to ignore it and wave it off as them just being close.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom...”, Ryan announced suddenly. He got up and left the room. Jinyoung didn’t fail to notice that Doyeon’s gaze followed him until he was out of sight. “So...uh...”, Jinyoung started. She looked at him. “Is there anything going on between you and Ryan?” he blurted out. Doyeon looked shocked for a short moment before she let out a sigh.

“We were going to tell you...” Jinyoung huffed. "Sure...you were going to tell me...since when are we keeping secrets?” he asked. “Jinyoung-”

Ryan came back from the bathroom. He looked back and forth between his friends. “What’s wrong?” he asked. Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Nothing, I was just having a nice little chat with your _girlfriend_ ”, he answered sarcastically.

Ryan looked at Doyeon questioningly. “He asked”, she explained. “Look, we were going to tell you, man”, Ryan said, now looking back at Jinyoung. “Yeah, yeah...I heard that before. Maybe you should go. I wouldn’t want to third-wheel”, the younger replied.

“We’re sorry if you’re mad but we didn’t know how exactly to tell you”, Doyeon tried to explain. Jinyoung raised his eyebrows at her. “Just go, please...”, he repeated. Ryan and Doyeon shared another look before the youngest got off the couch and took Ryan’s hand, leading him out of the room.

A moment later Jinyoung heard the door shut. He buried his face in his hands. “Just great...”, he mumbled to himself. Why did he have to like Doyeon when she clearly wasn’t into him? Why did she have to go for his best friend, though? How was he ever not going to feel weird around them again?

He thought about calling his parents but they were probably already on the plane. His next thought was to call his uncles...but they were Ryan’s parents so that was out of question, too. This situation made him realize how little friends he had. Right now, he had nobody.

He never would have thought that he’d ever feel so betrayed. It was already shit for him that Doyeon obviously preferred Ryan over him but making a secret out of it, yet, acting so couple-y in front of him made Jinyoung feel sick. He at least wanted his friends to be honest.

Jinyoung got up and went over to his father’s liquor cabinet. He felt like doing something stupid. Maybe he _should_  get drunk once. He heard that it made people forget about their worries for a while which was kind of what he wanted. At least, for one night.

He was about to reach for a random bottle when the doorbell interrupted his doings. He let out a groan of frustration, hoping that it wasn’t Doyeon or Ryan who came to “apologize”. He didn’t want to see them right now.

He was reluctant to open but the doorbell rang again so he gave in. When he opened the door, however, it wasn’t Doyeon. It wasn’t Ryan either. In fact, he'd never seen this person before.

“Are you Kwon Soonyoung’s son?” the woman asked. 


	26. Chapter 26

“Are you Kwon Soonyoung’s son?” the woman asked. If Jinyoung had to guess he’d say she was in her early to mid-forties, maybe older. He didn’t answer her question.

“You’re gorgeous”, the woman said. Jinyoung took a small step back at the comment. “Sorry lady, I’m a minor”, he told her and was about to close the door, officially done with the entire day, when she spoke up again. “Wait! I’m not a hooker!”

Jinyoung opened the door again and raised one eyebrow at her. “Then who are you?” he asked. “My name is Jung Hae Rin. I’m your mother”, the woman said. Jinyoung did  _not_  expect that! His mother?! Why on earth was his mother here?

“Oh...so you’re a hooker after all”, he finally said, not caring if he was rude to her. He was pissed; at Doyeon, at Ryan and at his godforsaken mother and he wanted to end this day already.

Jung Hae Rin laughed. “Wow, temperamental. You got that from your father”, she said. Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Well, are you just going to let a woman stand on your door step all night?” she asked. He wanted to say something rude back again but he figured that he’d get rid of her more quickly if he let her in.

“Thank you”, she said when he stepped aside to let her in. “What do you want?” he asked as he closed the door. Jung Hae Rin turned to face him. “To meet my son”, she told him. Jinyoung couldn’t help but huff at that. “Why now? It’s been over sixteen years and you never once bothered to try to contact me!” he pointed out.

Hae Rin sighed. “Can we sit down and talk?” she asked. Jinyoung wanted to say no but part of him was curious. “We can talk here”, he said, not wanting to show this woman his home. He didn’t really want anything to do with her.

“So?” he asked. The woman looked at him. “Let me start off by saying that I regret my life choices”, she began. Jinyoung huffed once again. “No really. My husband divorced me when I went to jail and I spent my sentence, thinking about how I became like this.”

“I don’t really want to hear about that. You didn’t even care about me when I was just a baby and now you suddenly want to play mommy?” Jinyoung told her. Hae Rin looked at her manicured hands. “I get that...but I do regret leaving you in your father’s care without a second parent.”

She gazed around. “Where is your father anyway?” she questioned. Jinyoung got up. “On his honeymoon. I’ve had a second parent for the past nine years so I don’t need you.” Hae Rin looked surprised. “Your father got married?” she asked.

Jinyoung nodded sternly. “Our family is fine without you. _I_ am fine without you. You’re not my mother. For years I thought that I needed you in my life but I don’t. I have amazing parents who care about me”, he explained. He walked the few steps to the door and opened it. “And now I’d really appreciate it if you left me alone. I already had a rough night and I don’t need another person to shake up my life!”

Hae Rin hesitated but decided not to be stubborn. “I’m staying at this hotel, in case you change your mind”, she said and handed him the card of some fancy ass hotel in Gangnam. “Good night.”

He closed the front door and locked it before heading to his room and crawling underneath his covers. This entire day was just too much for him. He felt his eyes brimming with tears. The girl he liked was with his best friend and now his birth mother turned up out of nowhere. He couldn’t wait until his real parents came back because he really needed a hug right now.  

Of course, he ended up falling into a restless sleep with nightmares following him throughout the entire night. 


	27. Chapter 27

When Jinyoung got up he felt exhausted and sad. Yesterday came back to him in full swing. Unfortunately, the bit of his birth mother showing up unannounced was not a nightmare but reality. His parents would arrive around 3pm so it was still five hours of being alone.

He had a few texts from his friends, asking him to talk to them but he chose to ignore them for now. He groggily made his way to the kitchen and poured himself some cereal, even though he didn’t feel hungry at all. Afterwards, he half-heartedly watched some TV for a while before he went back to his room to do one of his favorite things in the world – read.

He always managed to get lost in a good book but his absolute all-time favorite was still Harry Potter. He had read the entire series multiple times (especially after being so disappointed when he finally got to watch the movies). Right now, he picked up his favorite book of the series, the sixth book.

Jinyoung didn’t know how much time passed when he closed the book and put it aside. He was hungry but he wanted to wait with lunch until his parents arrived. He checked his phone – it was 2pm. Jinyoung got up and left his room. He still felt like shit but he figured he should clean a little. The house wasn’t really messy but he felt like his parents would appreciate it if they returned to a clean home.

It took Jinyoung about 45 minutes to make the place presentable and when he finished he sat down on the couch, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them.

A few minutes later he heard the front door open and his Dads’ voices, talking to each other. The next moment the two of them entered the living room and set their luggage down. “Jinyoungie”, Soonyoung exclaimed. Jinyoung looked up at them and gave them a half smile. “Welcome back”, he said.

Of course, his fathers immediately noticed that their cheerful little sunshine wasn’t as cheerful as usual. Jinyoung stood up and walked over to give each of them a hug.

“Did something happen?” Soonyoung questioned, with audible concern in his voice when his son didn’t seem to want to let go of him. “What happened?” he asked again. Jinyoung tried to choke back the sob he felt coming up but he couldn’t. 

"M-my birth mother showed up...", he choked out. He could feel his Dad tense. Jinyoung pulled back and wiped at his face. "When did this happen?" Hansol asked. "Yesterday evening..."

"Did she say why she was here?" Soonyoung asked, still looking tense. Jinyoung told them about the short conversation he'd had with Jung Hae Rin. Soonyoung looked more bitter and angrier with every passing minute. 

Jinyoung, however, already felt a little better with his parents being there. He didn't feel as alone anymore. 

"I'm sorry to load all that stuff on you when you just came back...", he apologized. "Don't worry about it", Hansol said. Soonyoung still hadn't said a word since Jinyoung had started telling them about Hae Rin.

"Dad?" Jinyoung now asked. "Yeah?" Soonyoung replied. "Are you alright?" "Me? The question should be if  _you_  are alright!" Soonyoung exclaimed. "I never wanted you to meet her like this...or at all, actually..."

Jinyoung lowered his head. "A few months ago I would've been...I don't know...happier? She abandoned me but back then I didn't know about the bad things she did...", he explained.

"Do you still have that card with her hotel address?" Soonyoung questioned. Jinyoung nodded and pulled the card out of his jeans pocket, handing it over to his Dad. "I'm going to lay down for a little...I didn't really sleep well...", he announced. His Dads each gave him a reassuring pat on the back before watching Jinyoung disappear to his room.

"What are you going to do with that?" Hansol asked, pointing at the card. Soonyoung looked at his husband. "I'm going to see her and tell her to stay the hell away from my son!" "You want to go see her?" Hansol asked.

Soonyoung nodded and got up from the couch. He still looked angry and Hansol knew that this wasn't a good idea. 

"What, you mean right now?" Hansol questioned and got up as well. Soonyoung looked at him like he lost his mind. "Of course, right now! I don't want this woman shaking up our son's life, do you?" he asked. "Of course not. I just don't think you should rush there when you're jet-lagged and angry", Hansol said, trying to reason with the older.

"Well, I don't feel jet-lagged, just angry", Soonyoung shot back. "That's not much better", Hansol mumbled. Soonyoung raised his eyebrows. He knew that Hansol was right but Jung Hae Rin was someone who made him impulsive and irrational. She had always had that effect on him.

"Whatever, I'm going now", he said and headed for the door before the younger could protest. He still wore his coat and quickly slipped into his shoes before grabbing his car keys off the counter and leaving.


	28. Chapter 28

Hansol ruffled his own hair in frustration. He knew how sensitive the topic of Jinyoung's mother was. Now, that she'd shown up again he should have done a better job to keep Soonyoung from storming there first thing.

He let out a sigh, figuring that he couldn't do much right now anyway. He headed to the bathroom, getting rid of his travel clothes and taking a long shower. 

He thought about the honeymoon. He'd really enjoyed the trip to New York, being alone with Soonyoung and just switching off responsiblities for a week. Of course, life had to come back full swing right when they went through the front door. 

Why on earth did Soonyoung's problematic ex have to show up right now? How did she even find him? Why did she suddenly start to "care" about Jinyoung?

Then there were the inevitable insecurities. She was Soonyoung's ex, after all. What if he still had feelings for her deep down inside of him? What if they were to bloom again?

"Don't be silly...", he mumbled to himself. This woman was a convicted child molester. There was no way in hell that Soonyoung would get back together with her. And besides, he and Hansol had been together for nine amazing years and never once had Soonyoung looked at anybody else like he looked at him. On top of that, they were married now.

Hansol felt stupid for even considering that Soonyoung would ever leave him for his ex whom, as he claimed, he had never even loved in the first place. 

He turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his body. Then he went to his and Soonyoung's shared bedroom to dry off and put on some clothes. 

Since Soonyoung was out and Jinyoung was resting, it didn't make much sense for him to start cooking yet. He decided to text Jun, telling him that he and Soonyoung were back safely.

He went to watch some TV in order not to fall asleep and give in to his jet lag.

~

Soonyoung all but hammered on the hotel room door. Barely 30 seconds later a woman, whose face he never wanted to see again, opened up. 

"Well, well, well...Kwon Soonyoung", she said with a sly smirk Soonyoung knew all too well. "Come on in, have a drink", she added. Soonyoung stepped inside, however, with no intention to 'have a drink' with her. 

"Now", Hae Rin said as she closed the door. "What can I do for you?" "You know exactly why I'm here so stop playing", Soonyoung said seriously. Hae Rin raised her eyebrows, the smirk never leaving her face. 

"Please enlighten me", she said. "You went to see Jinyoung yesterday", he stated. "That's true, and?" " _And_?! I believe it was you who never wanted anything to do with him! How dare you just show up unannounced and tell him who you are?" Soonyoung exclaimed. 

Hae Rin was completely unfazed by the younger's outburst. "I have a right to see my son", she said. "No, you don't. You never cared about him which is why you gave me full custody over him. I don't want you to be a part of his life!" he yelled. 

"You've become even more handsome over the years", she said. The change of topic almost completely derailed Soonyoung's train of thoughts. "Aren't I too old for you? I thought you only do minors", he replied. 

Hae Rin looked bitter for a millisecond before the smirk wandered back on her face. "Why don't we just our past mistakes stay in the past? We could just...catch up", she suggested. Soonyoung tried not to loose his cool. She was still the same as sixteen years ago. 

"I'm married, so no thanks", he declined her offer through gritted teeth. "Aw, too bad...what's she like?" " _He_  - is a wonderful parent to my son which is just another reason for you to stay the fuck away from him!" Soonyoung shot back. 

"I swear to god, Jung Hae Rin, leave my son alone!" he warned her. She rolled her eyes. "Okay look, I have no interest in that little brat. I just thought that I could meet him once before I die", she told him with a shrug. 

"Well, you met him, now stay away from him", Soonyoung replied. "I'm telling you: when it comes to Jinyoung I'm not screwing around!" he warned again before turning on his heel and storming out of the hotel room. 


	29. Chapter 29

"Home already...", Hansol stated when Soonyoung came through the door and into the living room where his husband sat on the couch. "You're mad", Soonyoung stated. "I'm not mad...I just wish you wouldn't just walk out on me to see your crazy ex", Hansol told him.

Soonyoung sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? But I had to be direct with her. I don't want her in Jinyoung's life, mainly because, as it turns out, she isn't truly interested in him anyway", he replied. Hansol furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Soonyoung slumped down on the couch and told him everything Hae Rin had said to him, including that she only wanted to meet Jinyoung once before she died. "Do you think she's...you know...actually dying?" Hansol questioned once he was finished with his story.

"I don't know. It's possible that she was just overexaggerating", Soonyoung replied, not sounding very sure of that himself. Hansol hummed in thought. "Well, I hope she'll leave Jinyoung alone now. He was pretty shaken up...", he said. Soonyoung nodded in agreement and a short silence followed.

"I'm sorry for just leaving", he apologized again. "Forget it, I don't want to fight...", Hansol waved off. Soonyoung kissed his cheek. "Neither do I." "But just to be clear, though...any feelings you might have had for her-" "Are completely gone", Soonyoung finished the younger's sentence. "I love you, you know that, right?" he added. Hansol nodded. "I know...I love you, too."

~

Jinyoung woke up from his nap about an hour later, claiming that he felt better. Soonyoung had taken his own shower by now. His son had offered to cook while his parents rested on the couch, since they were probably pretty tired from the flight.

"So, what have you been up to all week?" Hansol asked Jinyoung one they'd all settled down at the dinner table. Jinyoung shrugged. "I went to school and mostly hung out with...", he trailed off. Soonyoung and Hansol exchanged a look.

"Did something happen with your friends?" Soonyoung asked. Jinyoung shook his head but focused on his food, not looking at his Dads. Hansol raised his eyebrow but shot his husband a meaningful look. Soonyoung nodded as a sign that he understood. The two of them didn't push him for answers.

After dinner Soonyoung decided to give Hansol some space to talk to Jinyoung since he seemed to know what was bothering him. Hansol softly knocked on his son's door, waiting for a 'come in'.

"Hey...wanna tell me what's going on?" Hansol asked carefully. Jinyoung sat on his bed cross-legged and had his favorite Harry Potter book on his lap. He didn't look at Hansol but closed his book. Hansol took a seat on Jinyoung's bed next to him.

"Did you have a fight with Doyeon? Or Ryan?" Jinyoung shrugged. "It wasn't really a fight...", he mumbled. "They're dating..." Hansol's eyes widened slightly. He knew that Jinyoung liked Doyeon, so he figured that this must be hard for him. "And they didn't tell me. I found out by myself and then I kinda sent them home and that was right before my birth mother showed up..." Jinyoung sighed and rested his head on Hansol's shoulder.

"This week has been shit...", he mumbled. Hansol patted his back comfortingly. "I know how hard this must be for you...but you know that your friends probably didn't do it to deceive you, right?" Jinyoung let out another sigh. "I know...and I probably shouldn't have gotten mad. They're my friends after all. But I'm just...hurt..." Hansol hummed in understanding.

"I'll talk to them tomorrow...I just don't want to see them today...", Jinyoung said and lifted his head from Hansol's shoulder. "That's a good decision", his father commented. Jinyoung lowered his head. "About...my birth mother...", he trailed off. He looked as if the words pained him. It broke Hansol's heart.

He remembered nine years ago when he picked Jinyoung up from school and the little boy had told him that his father never talked about his mother. The child had desperately wanted to meet her and for her to be a good person. Hansol was angry at the woman for abandoning her own son and making him suffer like this.

"I don't want to see her again...", Jinyoung said. Hansol nodded in understanding. "Your Dad went to talk to her earlier. He told her to stay away from you...", he told his son. "Good..."

"Are you going to be alright?" Hansol asked. Jinyoung nodded and gave him a faint smile. "I'm sorry for worrying you guys like this. I never even asked how your honeymoon was", he replied. Hansol smiled at the memory. "It was nice. But your Dad and I figured that we missed you too much", he said. Jinyoung chuckled. "I missed you too", he assured him.

"You must be tired, though. It was a long flight and a stressful day, wasn't it?" Jinyoung added. "I'm exhausted, actually. I guess, I really should go to bed since I have to work tomorrow", Hansol agreed. "Already?" Jinyoung questioned. His father shrugged. "I actually miss my class so it's fine", he said and got up. "Don't stay up reading for too long, okay?" Jinyoung just nodded and bid Hansol good night.

~

"Is he okay?" Soonyoung asked when Hansol entered their bedroom. His husband was already in bed and looked like he was about to fall asleep any minute. The worry for his son was still clear on his face, though. "He's going to be...", Hansol answered.

"What bothered him?" "Well, apparently Doyeon and Ryan are a couple...", Hansol told him while changing into more comfortable sleeping clothes. Soonyoung looked surprised. "Oh...right, you said he likes her...that must be really hard for him...", he said. Hansol nodded in agreement and crawled under the covers. "He said he'll talk to them tomorrow..."

He closed his eyes and only felt Soonyoung's arm wrap around his waist protectively before he fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
